TTNG: New Team
by kittiekat10105
Summary: My heroes are back! With drama, romance, humor, and maybe a little bit of angst along the way. Sequel to Teen Titans: The New Generation. Read that one first. Now dedicated to DawnMist11, my most faithful reviewer! R&R!
1. Leaving Home

**Hey guys! I told yah I'd write a story with Sunfire, Crow, and Ladybug! If you haven't read Teen Titans: The New Generation, I sudjest you do before you read this. You won't understand a few things. I'm introducing some new characters! I know I haven't written anything with the new ones, but this story takes place like, three years AFTER the first story. This was originally going to be a OneShot, but I changed my mind**

**-Kitty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or Spiderman.**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

"Mom! Mom! Let go! I can't breathe!" Sunfire choked. Starfire let go of her, now sixteen-year-old daughter.

"I am sorry Sunfre. It is hard to let you go. But, how exactly will you manage to fight crime with just the three of you?" she asked.

"Mom, we told you. We've already got a team together." Sunfire answered.

"Who?" Robin asked. The three teens sighed.

"Arachne," Sunfire said.

"Hex," Ladybug added (with a sigh I might add).

"And Percy. You know. That guy who helped us out with that bank robbery?" Crow reminded them.

"Spiderman's daughter, Flash and Jinx's son, and some kid you hardly know." Robin muttered.

"Dad, we've known him since we were fourteen. You all have met him. I think if he were going to betray us, he would have done it by now." Sunfire snapped.

"Plus, we've known the other two our entire lives." Crow added.

"And don't worry about where we'll live. We've already had a Tower built." LB explained.

"You guys have thought of everything haven't you." Cyborg chuckled. They nodded.

"Mom? Dad? What do you guys have to say?" Crow asked. Raven and Beast Boy smiled. Raven went over to Crow, and hugged him. Very tightly.

"Oxygen...I need oxygen." he croaked. Raven let go. If you looked closely, you could see tears forming in her eyes. Beast Boy and Crow bumped fists.

"So. where exactly is the Tower?" BB asked. The kids looked at each other. They didn't want them to know they were going so far away. It was hard enough for them to actually leave home. It would be even harder to tell them exactly where they were going.

"We promise we'll visit!" LB said. The adults eyes narrowed.

"Where is it?" Cyborg asked.

"You guys can visit too!" Sunfire added.

"Where is it?" Robin asked. Crow sighed. He muttered something under his breath.

"Huh?" their parents asked. He mutered a bit louder now.

"Where?"

"Seattle." he said. Sunfire sent him a death glare. What was he thinking? Of coarse, they couldn't avoid it forever.

"SEATTLE?!" they yelled.

"See, that's exactly what we were trying to avoid." Sunfire said.

"Guys! Calm down. Are we all so over protective, that we would all freak out about them leaving for Seattle?" BB asked. Raven seamed to calm down. She hugged her son (again) but not as tightly this time.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." he said. Sunfire looked at Robin, and hugged him.

"And to think. Three years ago I wouldn't let you fight Control Freak." he said.

"Yeah and the only reason you ended up trusting us is because we saved you from Slade." Sunfire muttered.

"One time! One time you guys have to save us and I never hear the end of it!" Robin exclaimed. Everyone laughed. Even him.

"Daddy, let go." Ladybug said. Cyborg was holding her arm. He reluctantly let go. She hugged him and joined her freinds.

"Visit us in a month OK? Here's the address." LB said. Everyone hugged one more time, and then they left.

"Well, their gone." Robin sighed. Beast Boy smiled. He pressed a button, and a Disco Ball lowered.

* * *

**LOL! I liked that ending! Love it? Hate it? Late it? Press the pretty blue button. Right there! If you're still reading this it means you're not reviewing. Why are you still reading? you should be reviewing! HEY! PRESS THE BUTTON!!**


	2. Real Names

**YAY! CHAPTER TWO! Sorry. I get wierd writing while listening Martina Mcbride.**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 2: Real Names

"Ari!" Sunfire exclaimed seeing Arachne for the first time in three months. They were in the new Titans Tower in Seattle.

"Sunny! Oops! Sorry! My mind went blank for a sec!" Arachne said in her extremely girly voice.

"Your minds been blank since we met you at age three." LB smirked. Ari grinned.

"LB!" she exclaimed hugging her. You would think she was a Tom-Boy by her out fit. She wore a dark blue leotard with the Spiderman print and logo on it, along with a black skirt that reached her knees. It also had the Spiderman print on it. Her mask was different from her fathers though. Just a simple mask that covered her eyes. Only with black sequins. That was the only girly thing in her outfit. Her powers, Spiderman.

Crow was getting re-acquainted with the boys on the team. Only Hex so far.

"Hey man!" he exclaimed. They bumped fists.

"Dude! Long time no see! Still couldn't get rid the eye color?" Crow asked. Poor Hex. Pink eyes are fine on a girl, but not a boy. And it totally clashed with his red hair. Other than the pink eyes, he looked allot like his dad. Only his outfit was black. A black version of his fathers uniform. His powers were very useful. If he caught up with a villain, he'd run in a circle around them, and cause bad luck. But, he could also use the powers separately.

Just then, Percy came in on his Skateboard. His jet black hair matched his simple black mask. His uniform, was very, very, dark red. It looked almost black. It had an orange fire symbol on the front. His powers, of coarse, was fire. He could control fire because of this accident. He was arond a nuclear weapon test that went wrong, and the fire it caused murged with his DNA somehow. Classic Comic Book accident. His Skateboard could get him anywhere. He could conduct his powers into it and he could go places pretty fast on it.

"Hey guys Sorry I'm late. My Skateboard was a little slow." he explained. Sunfire noticed that all the boys were there.

"Hello boys. I think we should all put our information in the computor now." she said. They groaned, but stopped when they saw her scowl. No one liked it when she was mad. Especaily now that she was their leader.

"Ok. Let's go guys." Crow sighed. Sunfire gave him a greatful smile, and he smiled back. LB rolled her eyes. It was pretty hard to put up with this for six years. Six years of hugging, random smiles, and constant blushing. It made her want to puke. Arachne thought it was cute. She didn't have to live with them for six years.

"Yo Brad and Angelina! Computer time!" she said. Percy and Hex burst out laughing.

"Good one LB!" Hex exclaimed. They high-fived. The Tom-Boy smirked.

"Seriously though. We really need to put our info in the computer." she said. Everyone shrugged. Arachne went first.

"Do we have to put our real names?" she asked. Sunny nodded. Arachne sighed. Everyone watched as she put in her name.

Real Name: Penny Elizabeth Parker.

"Your name is Penny?" Percy asked. She nodded. There was no problem with the rest. They all made Sunfire go next.

Real Name: Kamiand'r Grason.

"It means Sunfire in Tameranian." she explained. Ladybug went next.

Real Name: Theresa Anabell Stone.

"I'm gonna get you for this Sunfire." she said through clenched teeth. Next up, Crow.

Real Name: Mark Garfield Logan.

"No one say a word." he muttered. Percy was up.

Real Name: Percy Jacob Bauer.

"Yes Percy is my real name." he snapped. Time for Hex.

Real Name: Paul John West.

"My mom likes the Beatles." he whispered.

"Well, now that the humiliation is done, how about I install the alarm." LB muttered. Everyone nodded and glared at Sunfire.

"Hey! My dad did the same thing! He paid us each fifty bucks!" she exclaimed hoding up a wad of bills. They each grabbed fifty bucks. Sunfire went to a croner and opened her comunicator.

"Thanks dad. That mony saved my life." she whispered.

"No problem Sunny...Sunfire!" Robin said.

* * *

**Yes I revealed their names. And yes LB is kinda mean. She's now a Tom-Boy. It was unintentional. I'm hoping I can make her a bit nicer in the next chapter. Ugh...and to think she's the one based off of myself.**


	3. Too Long to Hold a Grudge

**YAY! Chapter three! Wow I've got to lay off the sugar. Any who, time for C3! I'm bringing back a villain!**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 3: Three Years is A Long Time to Hold a Grudge!

"How does it work?" Hex asked LB who was installing the alarm the after the whole name thing.

"It uses high frequency sound waves to detect any sound of an alarm, or screaming." LB explained. Hex gave her a blank stare.

"How does it work?" he repeated.

"It can hear stuff." she sighed. Hex smiled.

"Cool!" he declared. LB smiled to herself. It was enjoyable being smart. Not that she was conceited about it. She just liked confusing him.

"Is it done yet?" Hex asked. LB nodded.

"Yup. I just need to turn it on." she declared proudly. LB pressed a red button, and thirty seconds later, the alarm sounded.

"That was fast." she murmured. Something wasn't right. It might have been her Super-Hero instincts, or it could have just been paranoia but something told her that it wasn't a coincidence. Just then, the others came running into the room (Arachne had toilet paper on her foot). Sunfire was trying to hold back a grin. She looked like she did on their first (official) mission. Her excitement quickly turned to confusion when she saw LB trying to hide the concern from her face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I find it a bit odd that it sounded thirty seconds after I turned it on." LB said barly loud enough for anyone to hear her. Arachne shrugged.

"Well, whatever it is I think we should get a move on. We went over strategies yesterday so I think we're ready. Let's go!" she chirped. Everyone looked a her foot. Ladybug cracked up.

"I thought we were all out of toilet paper!" she said trying desperately to stop laughing. Arachne gave one of her very rare death glares and bushed. She ripped off the toilet paper and threw it in the trash. Then she broke into a smile and couldn't help but laugh at herself. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Then they remembered the alarm. Three of them didn't have great experiences with alarms. But, of coarse:

"Titans Go!" Sunfire cried. She was so glad to finally say that. Crow couldn't help but smile at her excitment. Everyone else saw this and rolled their eyes. Even Arachne the romantic. She wondered how LB put up with this for six years. Then they all flew/skateboarded/ran/swung out of the Tower.

When they arrived at Boeing, (where a new plane was being stolen apparently) three of them were shocked at who was stealing the new aircraft. None other than:

"Hello Titans. I see you've got new team members." he said in that oily voice of his.

"Slade." Sunfire muttered.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU SAY THAT!" Crow yelled memories of three years ago coming back all at once. Including one right after that that he kinda liked...

"Shut up Crow." LB murmured.

"OK. Who is this guy?" Percy said echoing everyone's thoughts.

"We'll explain later. Whatever you do, don't underestimate him." Sunfire said not taking her eyes off of Slade.

"A wise choice Sunfire. You sounded very much like your father." he sneered. Sunfire glared. Hard.

"Titans Go!" she cried. They did as she told. Then of coarse, he got all of his stupid droids out. LB shuddered and was thankful that she left her guitar at home. Even if these things weren't controlled by music. LB went for a droid. Being the best wrestler, she took it down easily.

Sunfire went for Slade (duh!). She had long since perfected her Martail Arts abilities. Unfortunately, so did Slade. She blocked him, he blocked her. It was quite a show, and the others would have sat down and watched if they hadn't been bussy with the droids.

Hex was making them all blow up, and the ones that didn't, he ran around so that it would overload.

Percy, well...he was burning them. They were all black and scorched.

Arachne had her fathers fighting abilitys completely. She was a total acrobat with all her back flips. Well, you know Spiderman! The guards that were on duty, eren't idiots. They knew who was the bad guy, and who were the good guys. Unlike most guards who would get completely confused.

Anyways, Sunfire and Slade were battleing it out. She got him cornered but:

"Maybe next time." and then he dissapeared. As usual. At least the remaining droids went with him. Sunfire was very mad. You know how Robin gets when he's frustrated? Take that, and put it in a girl. Scary right?

Back at the Tower:

"Will you guys please explain to us who Slade is?" Arachne asked. Hex looked offended.

"Hey! I know who he is!" he said. After a complete description that would take to long to write, Percy and Arachne were shocked. And Hex was asleep. He already knew this stuff.

"Wow. Epic." Percy said. Hex woke up.

"Yeah. And no one can seem to catch him." Sunfire whispered. Crow put his arm around her.

"Hey. It's not your fault. He's just really prepared." he said in a conforting tone. She smiled at him. Then, went to the evidence room.

"I think there might be something going on between them." Hex said. LB slapped her fohead and everyone else (except Crow who had left to go meditate) got those cool giant sweat drops.

* * *

**Yup. I brougt Slade back. Do you think I'm laying the romance on a little too thick? review!**


	4. Oh Finally!

**YAY! I WROTE A ROMANCE! Hey, I had to do it eventually. These two just belong together. I know I didn't tell you who it is, but do I really need to tell you? This takes place about three weeks after the whole Slade adventure. **

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 5: Oh Finally!

Titans Seattle became very popular in the first month they were there. Three Fan Clubs had been started, and people even started SHIPPING some of them. Some of the pairings were odd. Crochne (Crow/Arachne) was the worst. Everyone knew that wouldn't happen even in an alternate universe. There was one pairing that three of the Titans actually knew wold happen. I think you all know who I meen.

Anyways, it was an ordinary day for Titans Seattle. Ladybug and Hex were playing video games, Percy was sleeping, Arachne and Sunfire were looking at chick magazines, and Crow was reading/sneaking glances at a certain girl with short red hair. This certain girl was also sneaking glances at the green eyed boy.

"Crow, can I talk to you? Alone?" she asked. Everyone looked up at them.

"Uh...sure." Crow said. When they left, everyone, as if on cue, jumped from their seats (or in Percy's case, from his slumber) and ran to spy on them. LB grabbed her video camera just in case.

"I need to know what you think of me." Sunfire said. Crow's eyes widened.

"Uh...w-why do you want t-to know?" he stuttered. Sunny tried to think of an answer.

"I just do." she murmured.

"Well THAT'S a clear answer." Crow said sarcastically. She gave him a death glare.

"Forget it! I can't believe I asked you anyway! Jerk..." she grumbled. Crow glared.

"Fine! I'll answer! You're stubborn, hot headed, and in everybody's business! You never leave anyone alone! And-" he yelled. Sunfire interupted him.

"Oh your one to talk Mr. Comic-Relief! You never give anyone a moments peace! Always pulling pranks, and acting like your jokes are funny!" she yelled back.

"You didn't let me finish. You're stubborn, hot headed, and in everybody's business! You never leave anyone alone! And I love that about you. Don't ask me why, but I do." he said so quietly that Sunfire could barley hear him. He didn't notice Sunfire smiling at him.

"You're also smart, funny, pretty, and a great friend. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I always panicked and said somthing stupid like 'I like pie.' or some other random thing. I guess I-"

"Crow!" Sunfire interrupted.

"Yeah?" he asked. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Sunfire said. He couldn't respond, because at that moment, she kissed him. It only lasted about ten seconds, then they separated because LB yelled:

"Oh finally!" Then, their friends were applauding.

"When did you guys get here?" Crow asked.

...

To answer that question, we have to go back about two minutes. When the others went to spy on them, they hid around the corner.

"What's going on?" Percy asked still a bit groggy. LB pointed to the screen on the video camera.

_"I need to know what you think of me." _

_"Uh...w-why do you want t-to know?" _

_"I just do." she murmured._

_"Well THAT'S a clear answer."_

"Easy there buddy." Hex whispered.

"SHH!" everyone said. This was allot more interesting than his opinion.

_"Fine! I'll answer! You're stubborn, hot headed, and in everybody's business! You never leave anyone alone! And-" he yelled. Sunfire interupted him._

"And their off." Hex said.

_"Oh your one to talk Mr. Comic-Relief! You never give anyone a moments peace! Always pulling pranks, and acting like your jokes are funny!" _

"Harsh." Percy muttered.

_"You didn't let me finish. You're stubborn, hot headed, and in everybody's business! You never leave anyone alone! And I love that about you. Don't ask me why, but I do.__You're also smart, funny, pretty, and a great friend. I've wanted to tell you thid for a long time, but I always said somthing stupid like 'I like pie.' or some other random thing. I guess I-"_

_"Crow!" Sunfire interrupted._

_"Yeah?" he asked. She smiled and rolled her eyes._

_"Shut up."_

"That's the best advise he's ever gotten." Percy muttered.

There was silence at that moment. Arachnes eyes widened. LB looked around the corner, and saw somthing she had been waiting for, for six years. They were kissing.

"Oh finally!" she yelled. They separated and blushed. I mean REALLY blushed. As in, their entire faces were a deep crimson. Especially when the kids started clapping. Arachne walked over to Sunfire.

"When did you guys get here?" Crow asked.

"Two minutes ago." LB said. Arachne pulled her aside.

"You my friend, have some serious dishing to do." she giggled. She and LB grabbed her arms and dragged toward the Living room.

...

"I just wanted to know how he felt about me. You have no idea how nervouse I was." Sunfire explained.

"But you're the one who kissed HIM! How did you work up the nerve?" LB asked.

"I don't know." she replied honestly.

"Yeah enough of this! Is he a good kisser?" Arachne asked. LB rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why you need to know that." Sunfire said smiling.

"Oh come on! I need to know this stuff." she whined.

"Well...Yes. I guess he is." Sunfire whispered. Ladybug smirked.

"How was he at thirteen?" she asked. Arachne giggled.

"You kissed at thirteen?" she sqeeled.

"I have this power where I can learn any language instantaliously by kissing someone. I wanted to try it out. And Crow was the only boy in there that wasn't old, or my dad." she muttered.

"And she had a crush on him." LB sneered.

"Well, yeah that too. Oh why am I defending myself?! It's obviouse now!" Sunfire exclaimed.

"It's BEEN obviouse." Arachne giggled. Suddenly, LB's eyes widened. The look on her face said 'Oh my god!'

"Oh. My. God. Didn't you say our parents were coming for a visit?" LB asked, the look of sheer horor still plastered on her face.

"Yeah. Why?" Sunfire answered.

"Because. Now we've got two things to tell them. One: Slade followed us here, and Two: You and Crow are together." LB reminded her. Sunfires eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God. I thought it would be hard enough to tell them Slade was here in Seattle. Now I've got to somehow tell my dad I've got a boyfriend. He's going to freak." Sunfire gasped. LB smirked.

"Well, let's look on the bright side. Once you tell him about you and Crow, he'll forget all about Slade." she teased.

"Not helping." Sunny muttered. Arachne was confused.

"I don't get it." she said. Sunfire and Ladybug got those funny giant sweat-drops. Then LB went to put her video on YouTube.

* * *

**YAY! Crow and Sunny got together! Jeez. I was only _writing_ it and they were driving me crazy. It was getting REALLY annoying. And I was the one making it all happen! What's up with that?!**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**REVIEW PEOPLE OR I'LL GO CRAZY! I know it didn't ryme...**


	5. You Tell 'Em! No You Tell 'Em!

**I'm not hyper right now! SWEET! OK...maybe I had a few dozen cookies but-**

**_(jumps out window for no apparent reason)_**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 5: You Tell 'Em! No You Tell 'Em

"I'm so gonna die." Crow said. Sunfire was thinking the same thing. Her dad was very protective. OK! OK! He was completely over protective. Sunfire tried to calm him down.

"He wont kill you." she said.

"Come on Sun! If his head exploding doesn't kill me, a Birdarang will!" he cried. LB looked from one to the other like a tennis match.

"Back on topic, that's not the only thing to be concerned about. Did we also forget that Slade's in town? How are gonna tell them that?!" LB asked. They'd had three more run-ins with Slade in the past month. And a few bank robbers. But they were pretty pathetic.

"Well, I don't think my dad will freak over that. Mom on the other hand..." Sunny thought out loud. She, Crow, and LB shuddered. Starfire was a nightmare when she was worried. She starts cooking.

"What time are they coming?" Crow asked.

"Noon." Ladybug replied. Crow looked at the clock. 10:00.

"I've got exactly two hours to live." he said. LB rolled her eyes. He was such a drama queen sometimes.

"If you guys need me, I'll be in the Evidence Room." Sunfire said in another world. Crow followed her. They knew he would try to calm her down. Even before they got together, he always tried to take her mind off of Slade.

"Aren't they sweet?" Arachne sighed. Her romantic attitude was really starting to get annoying.

"I'm just glad they're together. They were driving me insane." LB replied.

"Who was driving you insane?" a voice behind them asked. Ladybug turned around.

"Daddy!" she cried. She hugged Cyborg.

"Hey baby girl." he said. Percy and Hex looked at each other, then doubled over laughing.

"Baby girl?" Hex said between laughs. LB scowled.

"You two both realize that I creamed you both at wrestling, I have access to unstable chemicals, AND I know the key codes into your rooms right?" she threatened. Oh man did that shut them up!

"That showed 'em LB!" Arachne declared giving her a high five. Starfire looked around.

"Where is Sunfire." she asked.

"Evidence Room." they all said.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree eh Robin?" Beast Boy said.

"You have no idea." Hex muttered. Just then, Crow and Sunny came in. And they were holding hands. They let go as soon as they saw who was there.

"Mom! Dad! We weren't expecting you until noon!" Sunfire said hugging her parents. Crow did the same.

"We weren't going to leave until 10:00, but Raven freaked out." Beast Boy said.

"I did not!" Raven muttered.

"So why were you in the Evidence Room Sunfire?" Robin asked. Titans Seattle looked at each other, then got into a huddle. They whispered for a few seconds, then they separated. But it wasn't over yet.

"Rock, paper, scissors." they said in perfect unison. Everyone got paper, except Sunfire. She got rock.

"You guys planned that!" she cried.

"Planned what?" Percy asked smiling.

"Why I aught to-" she muttered getting ready to punch him out. She didn't, because Crow and Ladybug knew what was coming and grabbed her arms.

"That really wasn't smart Percy." Arachne said. They let Sunfire go, and then motioned for her to tell them. She glared at them. Then she became instantly nervous when she saw the Titans with their eyebrows raised.

"Um...well, a certain villain who we haven't seen in three years, and who we thought was dead (again), has shown up here in Seattle." she said in a shaky tone. No one asked who it was.

"But," everyone turned to Arachne. "They have to tell you four something." Sunfire's eyes grew wide. She whispered in Crow's ear, and he put a black force field around them. No one knew what was going on except the other kids. LB pulled Cyborg aside, and they all left the room. Sunfire whispered something in Crows ear, and he put a black force field around them.

"We can NOT tell them the way we planned." Sunny said.

"Why not?" Crow asked being careful to keep up the force field up.

"Because I don't think blurting out 'We're dating!' and flying out the window will decrease the chances of my dad's head exploding." she snapped. Crow was about to speak, when his eyes narrowed.

"My dad's listening in." he muttered. Sunfire's eyes widened. Crow made a small opening in the force field, and he made a black aura surround Beast Boy. He then dragged him in, and closed the opening.

"If you still lived with us you'd be so grounded. But enough about that. What took you guys so long?! You DO know that Robin's head will explode when he finds out right?" BB asked. Crow shook his head. Somtimes he wondered if he was more mature than his father.

"Yes we are perfectly aware of that! Why do you think we're under here?" Sunfire cried. BB thought about this for a moment.

"I wasn't entirley sure." he answered truthfully. Crow got an evil grin.

"You tell them." he said.

"Tell who what?" BB was confused. Sunfire understood.

"Tell everyone out there about us!" she said.

"NO!" he cried. Crow pulled out the fifty dollar bill that Sunfire gave him.

"I've got cash." he said.

"You're bribing your own father to say something that you're to scared to say yourself?" BB asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Crow answered. Beast Boy smiled.

"I've taught you well." he said proudly.

"So you'll do it?" Sunfire asked.

"Sure why not? I'll just turn into a cockroach. They can survive nuclear explosions." BB grinned. Then he was pushed out of the force field. The three people in the room looked at him with suspicious expressions.

"Robin owes me five bucks." BB said.

"What?" Robin asked honestly confused (or maybe he was just in denile).

"Remember that bet we made three years ago?" he asked. Raven obviously remembered it because she surrounded herself in a black aura to protect herself. Starfire sqealed with delite.

"Oh. My. God." Robin said remembering. BB turned into a cockroach, and Starfire dove behind the couch.

"Kill Crow, and I'll send you to another demension." Raven muttered. Robin didn't respond.

"Yo Robin." BB said snapping his fingers in front of his face. Then he fainted.

"Well that went well." Sunfire said as Crow deminished the force field.

* * *

**_(from hospital bed) _**

**I've got to stop jumping out windows. But anyways, REVIEW OR MY MEDICAL BILLS WILL SKYROCKET!**

**Have a nice day!**


	6. Penny Parker: Part One

**Hey guys! I'm going to write a bunch of Character Development chapters for a bit before I actually start putting in the villains. I don't know why, but I feel like I have to give everyone's back story. To give you clues, I'm going to put a few words in bold print to helpyou figure it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Spiderman, or Coke.**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 6: Penny Parker Part One

"Bye guys! See you next month! Yes! They're gone!" Sunfire cheered. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Good thing! I don't think the garbage disposal can hold any more of that Tameranian gunk!" Hex said trying to get the stuff out.

"I'm just glad that Dad brought a weeks worth of Pizza! But he got annoying to. At least I know how to speak english! He constantly uses Techno Lingo! Hey! Don't look at me! I just talk like that to confuse you guys!" LB said. Crow shuddered.

"At least you didn't have to go through daily 'Father to Boyfriend' talks. He totally freaked me out! Do you know how many Marines he's friends with?!" he cried. They couldn't help it. They all laughed. And laughed. And laughed. You get the picture. LB opened the refrigerator. She didn't like what she saw.

"Augh! I told him a million times not to buy that expensive soda! The store brand is fine!" she said pulling out a liter of Coke. Hex frowned.

"Well the brand name stuf tastes better! I'm glad Cyborg bought that." he muttered.

"Do you have any idea how much this stuff costs?!" LB wailed. Crow turned into a Chickadee (remembr he can turn into birds).

"Cheap! Cheap!" he said. That set everyone off again. Except LB who was about ready to get Arachne's cat to eat him. Then he went backto human form.

"But seriously though. I never realized how annoying our parents were until we spent most of our time away from them." Sunfire said. Crow and LB nodded in agreement. Percy brightned.

"Hey! It's Saturday! And that meens MOVIE NIGHT!" he exclaimed. Arachne smiled.

"And it's also my turn to pick the movie." she said brightly. Everyone groaned. She always picked the sappiest movies. Last time she picked Dumbo.

"Oh lighten up! Today I'm picking **Ice Princess**!" she exclaimed. The boys groaned, and the girls high fived.

"I'm ordering pizza!" Hex called from the hall closet.

"I'll get the soda!" Percy said from under the couch.

"Don't get the expensive kind! And Crow if you say cheap again so help me I will get Arachnes cat to EAT you!" LB said pointing to the cat.

"**Kristi** wouldn't hurt a fly!" Arachne cried.

"Who names a cat **Kristi**?" Sunfire murmured.

"I'll go buy any sort of random junk food I can find!" Crow said going out the door.

"And I'LL go get the movie!" she said. Sunfire didn't say anything. There was something about Arachne that really stumped her. She could usually **figure **anyone out on the spot. Never had she encountered someone like Arachne who had so many secrets. For some reason, she always wore a key around her neck, and she never let anyone in her room. And every morning, she would disappear with a back pack and not come back for hours. And when she would get back, she would be all sweaty. Plus, she hardly ate anything unhealthy! Oh man. Arachne was hiding something about her identity. Once Sunfire knew everyone was gone, she grabbed LB wrist and dragged her toward Arachnes room.

"What are you doing? If we go into her room, she'll be shooting webs at us for weeks!" LB exclaimed. Sunfire ignored her.

"Put in the code!" she snapped. LB sighed and entered it in.

"What's the code?" Sunfire asked.

"**Triple Lutz**." LB said quickly. Sunfire entered the room. It wasn't pink like she had expected, but **ice** white. There was a book on her table that said **"Routines"**. And in the back, there was a **barre**. Next that was a locked chest. Then there was a closet that said **"Uniforms and Costumes"** on it.

"That's weird." Sunfire said opening the closet. Ladybug stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing? This is a direct invasion of privacy!" she said in a loud whisper.

"Look. There's stuff about Arachne that we don't know. So I'm gonna find out." she said grabbing an Autograph Book. Before LB could stop her she started reading it. It said:

**Kristi Yamaguchi,**

**Nancy Kerrigan,**

**Midori Ito,**

**and a crossed out Tanya Harting.**

"That's it! I'm opening that closet!" Sunny said. She threw open the closet and saw on one side, her uniforms, and on the other side...

* * *

**I know it's meen! I want to let you guys guess! Review and say where you think I'm going with this! Sorry it's so short.**


	7. Penny Parker: Part Two

**HAHA! I hope none of you hate me for the cliffie! I just love 'em! It's fun to make people squirm! Sorry if Sunny seamed OOC. I just wanted her to have some more flaws. She's only human. Uh, half human. She's a little meen in this chapter. Well, I won't keep you much longer!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 7: Penny Parker Part Two

...a bunch of figure skating uniforms.

"If that's what's in the closet, then what's in the chest?" Sunfire wondered out loud. She took out her lock pick and unlocked the chest. Inside was a bunch of trophies. Not much of a suprise, they were all for ice skating. LB gasped.

"I knew I'd heard her name before! She's Penny Parker the figure skater!" she said. Sunfire realized the same thing.

FLASHBACK FROM A MONTH AGO...

_"Hey Ari! Where are you going at this hour! It's like, 4:00 am! And what's with your hair? Why are you in street clothes? Where's your mask?!" Sunny asked. Arachne's hair was in a bun, and she was in sweats. She turned around and dropped her bag, and something fell out. Before Sunfire could get a good look at it, she had put it in her bag. Sunfire realized now that it had been a skate._

_"Oh! Hey Sun. I'm just going to, um...go get my hair cut!" Arachne said nervously. Sunfire raised an eyebrow._

_"At four in the morning?" she asked. Arachne nodded._

_"Yeah! Gotta beat the crowd! Bye!" she said running out the door. That's when Sunny started to keep an eye on her._

END FLASHBACK...

"That sure explains allot. Why she named her cat Kristi, why she leaves at 4:00 am, why her door code is Triple Lutz..." LB added. Sunfire suddenly got angry.

Then, they felt a presence behind them. They turned around and saw Arachne. And she wasn't happy. Even behind her mask, they could see the anger flashing. Now she hardly EVER got mad. But when she did, let's just say World War II looks like it was a bunch of six year olds with super soakers.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked her eyes burning holes in Ladybug and not effecting Sunfire. Actually, Sunfire was getting mad herself. Nothing gets her mad quicker than someone getting mad at her for no good reason (actually she did have a good reason to be mad. Sunfire's just to much like her dad to see it).

"Finding out more about the side of you that you keep secret. What is it with you? It's like you have some completely different identity that we know nothing about. Until now!" Sunfire was starting to yell now. The boys had come back from their shopping trip, and were now watching the show. Arachne glared. Hard. So much that Sunfire was shocked at how different she looked.

"A whole other identity that you know nothing about?! That's why they call it a 'Secret Identity'! Not a 'Hi! I want everyone to Know Who I Am Identity'!" Arachne yelled back. Ladybug was getting annoyed. It brought back some very annoying memories.

FLASHBACK FROM THREE YEARS AGO

_"Hey! You skipped me!" Sunfire yelled at Crow. Ladybug made a mental not not to play Sorry with these two ever again. Because no matter what, they were never sorry._

_"Tough luck Blondie! You snooze, you lose!" Crow said mockingly. That was a BIG mistake._

_"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BLONDIE YOU PATHETIC DWEEB!" Sunfire screeched._

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DWEEB YOU WALKING TIME BOMB!" Crow yelled back._

_The insults kept on going until..._

_**"QUIET!!"** They turned to see Ladybug, with her face red with anger and annoyance. She took a moment to gain composure._

_"If you guys want to settle your differences, you'll have to do it the hard way."_

END FLASHBACK **A/N I bet you guys recognize that!**

Not a good memory.

"Ugh! You guys are acting like you and Crow did when we were thirteen! If this turns into 'The Hard Way' I'm out of here!" LB said finally taking charge. Everyone looked at her in shock. Sunfire shook it off and turned back to Arachne.

"Look Arachne, Penny, whoever you are! You need to start telling us things. How can we even trust you if we don't know about your past?" she asked. Then instantly regretted it. Percy was not amused. He got into the mix.

"Hey! She doesn't need to tell you everything about her past if she doesn't want to! I never even told you everything! If I didn't have to why should she? You've known her your entire life, and you say you can't trust her? Come on Sun. That's not how it works. I thought you of all people would know that." he said. Everyone stared at him. Did he actually say something serious? It couldn't be. Sunfire sighed, then walked out of the room to cool off. Arachne put her wrist in position and everyone ran. She stopped Percy.

"Thank you." she said.

"Hey. I can relate to you. So no problem." he said. Arachne was finally starting to understand him. She then put her hair in a bun, and put on her sweats. Then took off her mask.

* * *

What a crazy day. Why did she act like that to Ari? Something that had to do with control no doubt.

"Mind if I join you?" Crow said sitting next to her on the roof. It was their favorite hang out.

"I don't have much of a choice now do I." Sunfire gave a weak smile. He put his arm around her.

"You mind telling me what was going on there?" he asked. Sunny sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I wanted to know more about Ari, and I tool the opportunity to learn more about her when she left. I dragged LB with me. She caught us. You know the rest of it." she explained. Crow looked at her a bit confused.

"Sun, that really doesn't sound like you. What more do you need to know about Arachne? We've known her our entire lives. Sure she has a few secrets, but who doesn't? Don't give me that look. I know you, me, and LB don't have any secrets about our pasts, but it's not the same for the others. They haven't had the same life we've had. We can't always have complete control over everything Sun. That's just the way life is. Especial for super heroes." he said pulling her a little closer. Sunfire stared at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfreind?" she asked. Crow laughed.

"Hey! Give me more credit than that!" he said. Then he flashed a goofy grin.

"There you are!" Sunfire declared. He grinned again.

"Come on. Let's go see if you can make up with Ari." Crow said. But before they could leave, he kissed her. Of coarse she kissed him back. It was a long kiss. It would have lasted longer if it hadn't been for:

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Hex screamed running down the stairs. And if he ran, you know he ran fast.

"OK. NOW let's see if you can make up with LB." Crow repeated.

"You can't. She went to the Ice Rink." LB said.

"When she gets back." Sunfire said.

* * *

On the ice. It felt so right. It helped her cope with her problems. Think about things. This time, she was thinking about whether or not she should tell her friends about her life. Or two lives (she fell). That was the problem. Two lives never work. You need to chose, but that was an impossible choice (sit spin). Her dad didn't need to chose, so why did she? That was one of the many problems with her life. That and the fact that she hid behind a ditsy mask.

That girly, romanticy mask she hid behind just made her miserable. It made her constantly aware that her freinds didn't know her. Not really (she did a double axle). The only person who really knew her was her father (Triple Lutz).

Unlike most teenage girls, she was very close to her father. He was the only one who really knew and understood her. She got her powers from her father. Peter Parker was like her best friend. He came to every single competition she was in. Sure her mom did too, but she never understood how important it was to her (figure eight). She was glad that he would be visiting in two weeks. He had respected her decision to join the Titans. He knew why she had done it. She wanted to learn more about herself.

Now she understood. The only way to do that, was to tell her friends about herself. About her life.

* * *

**Wow. This is my favorite chapter so far! I don't know why, but I love it. **

**_(puts on T-Shirt that says 'I Love Charecter Developement' on it)_**


	8. Penny Parker: Part Three

**Hi guys! Not getting the villains in yet, but I will in the next chapter. You know what's annoying? This is the second time I've had to write this chapter. My computer freaked out and got rid of all my windows and I hadn't saved so...yeah. I just saw The Dark Knight, and one of my many thoughts was: "Why won't they bring Robin into the mix?" Well, that's off the subject. I changed the rating to K+. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 8: Penny Parker: Part Three

"So this is how the other half lives." someone said behind her. Arachne looked behind her and saw someone she didn't know. He wore a white T-Shirt with a leather jacket, and regular jeans. He had jet black hair, and bright blue eyes. She stood up from the bench, and shook his hand.

"Penny Parker. And you are?" she asked. He laughed a familiar laugh.

"Percy Jacob Bauer." he said. Arachne's eyes widened.

"Percy?! What are you doing in street clothes?" she asked.

"Hey! You do it all the time." Percy exclaimed.

"What are you doing here? Sunny sent you didn't she." Ari muttered the last part. Percy scratched the back of his neck.

"Kinda. I also wanted to see you skate again. And I have to say, you've got some talent. Why'd you quit? You're really good!" he asked. Ari sighed.

"You said I didn't have to tell about my past." she said. Percy gave her a warm smile.

"I know. But you want to. I can tell. But once you tell me, you've got to tell the others." he said.

"Alright I give!" she said sitting on the bench again.

"Spill." Percy laughed. She smiled at him.

"OK. I've been skating since I was four years old. I fell in love with it instantly. I loved it so much, I begged my parents to let me compete. It took a few days, but they gave in. I was the best in my class. And that made me very unpopular. Skating is a very competitive sport. I still loved it. That bugged the other girls allot, because I was good, and I was having more fun than them. My life was great those first two years of skating. But on my sixth birthday, my powers showed up.

"We were all eating cake and my dad teased me and took my slice. I was just a kid, so I thought he was serious. I instinctively put my wrist in position, and I sprayed a web and got my cake back. I was so excited to have my powers, but my dad explained to me that I couldn't tell anyone about my power just like I couldn't tell about his. That bugged me, because I had this rival, Roxy Carmical. I wanted desperately to tie her up with my web. My dad started training me the next day. And by the time I was eight, I was ready to start fighting crime with my dad. My dad didn't want me to, but I went without his consent. I put on my uniform, and caught a bank robber by myself. He was so proud. He started taking me with him during my free time. Which was only on the weekends, but that was OK.

"I began to have trouble with the two identitys. I hated being two people at once. I'm Arachne! I'm Penny! Arachne, Penny, Arachne, Penny! It was horrible! Then word got out that Roxy and I hated each other.

"These two fans were pretty die-hard and drastic. Which was weird since we weren't very advanced. They were brothers who hated each other. One hated Roxy, and the other hated me. They harassed us all the time. It didn't bother me all that much because I knew I could take him. But Roxy was defenseless.

"Last year, they threatened each other, and us. One night, one of them came into the locker room and tried to beat me up. Of course, it was the other way around once I went behind the lockers and changed into Arachne. I beat him up, then changed back to Penny when the cops came. I told them that Arachne came out of nowhere and saved me. One of them said "I only wish Roxy Carmical had been that lucky." It turned out, the other brother went in and broke her leg. I felt terrible. Sure she was a superficial cretin who cared for no one but herself, but I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Then once I was careless. The Green Goblin was attacking the same hospital that Roxy was in. I was fighting him in her room, and when he flew out the window, my mask fell off. I didn't know, so I looked straight at her. Then she said my name, and I saw my mask on the floor. She didn't tell anyone, but when she got out, she forced her mad scientist father into giving her powers. Ice powers. She became a horrible villain. We battled allot, but then she went after my family. That was the last straw. The guilt of Roxy getting hurt, the anger of her attacking my family, and the stress of my two identities lead me to quit competitive Figure Skating. I joined the team about two months later." her story ended there.

"Wow Ari. I don't know what to say. You're so giggly I didn't think anything like that happened to you." Percy said in awe. Arachne smiled.

"I know. Some of that was an act. Those days when I'm completely annoying, I was just putting on an act to hide how upset I really was." she explained. Then she giggled.

"That's the Ari I know. Why are you still laughing?" Percy asked. She smiled.

"I just realised something. You're not such a jerk after all." she smiled. He smiled back.

"Well you're not as much of a ditz as I thought. Come on. Lets go back to the TRower." he said pulling her up from the bench.

"I'll tell them." she declared.

"Good. Because I didn't want to" he answered. That's how Percy and Arachne became best freinds.

* * *

**0.0 didn't expect it to turn out like that. Since when is this angst? Now you can see why I raised the rating.**

**_(pulls out a pocket watch and swings it back and forth)_**

**you will review! review! nicely! thou shall not flame! **


	9. Was?

**You know whats weird? For some of this chapter, I was listening to Hit Me With Your Best Shot.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lauyer: Say it..**

**Me: sigh I don't own Teen Titans, Batman, The Joker, Pirates of the Caribbean, or Star Wars. But I can dream can't I?**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 9: Was?

Everyone stared at her in awe. Sunfire's mouth had dropped, and was hanging open. Crow put it back in place, but it just fell as soon as he let go of her chin.

"I can't believe she went after your dad!" she exclaimed.

"No, not my dad. Everyone knows that Arachne is Spiderman's daughter. Roxy was smart enough to know that. She went after my mom. My dad and I figured out who Roxy was gonna go after, so we saved my mom just in time. She then went after Aunt May. That's when I quit." Ari explained. Hex looked around.

"Has anyone seen Percy?" he asked. Everyone looked around.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since we got back from the ice rink. And that was yesterday!" Ari said. She had decided to wait a day before telling her story.

"I knocked on his door. He didn't answer. When I put my ear to the door, all I heard was 'I miss you mom'. I thought about opening the door, but I don't know his key code." Crow said. Arachne looked concerned.

"I'll go see if he'll talk to me." she said.

She walked from the opps room and walked down the hall_._ She turned a corner, then went straight, then turned another corner._ I've lived here over a month and I STILL get lost_. she thought. Come on! How many corners can there be in a T shaped building? Finally she found a door. It said EVIDENCE ROOM in shiny gold letters. She remembered his room was in the next hall. Then she found his room.

* * *

Percy had started looking through his photo albums again. He liked being reminded of how his life used to be. But that horrible day kept comeing back to him.

_"You wanna know how I got these scars?" he asked._

_"No. Not really." Selina said cooly eyeing his gun._

_"Suit yourself. Now l__ets be wise and give the Joker the vault combo!"_ _he said. Selina was stubborn._

_"No! Go rob some other bank! Somewhere where there aren't children!" she barked. He just grinned, and raised his gun. BANG!_

_"MO__M!"_

Someone knocked on the door. He was slightly thankful, and slightly annoyed. He wanted to be alone.

"Percy?" Ari's voice was muffled behind the door. "You OK? You've been in there since yesterday."

"I'm fine." he said. It wasn't very convincing.

"You don't sound OK." she said. He groaned. He decided to let her in. He opened the door, and she walked in.She was shocked by his room. It looked like it belonged to a ten-year-old! It was a white wash room, with posters of movies and hockey players. Even some super heroes. Of course, Batman was everywhere. His bed was just a normal navy blue bed spread. Then she saw photo album scattered acrossthe floor. She looked and saw Percy looking at one. She sat down next to him. He was looking at a woman with black hair a shocking blue eyes. she was holding a boy that looked about four years old. There was no mistaking that it was Percy.

"Is that your mom?" she asked pointing to the picture.

"Yeah." he muttered.

"She's pretty." Ari commented.

"Yeah. She was." he whispered getting up off the floor.

"Was?" she asked. Percy glared at her.

"Yeah was." he snapped. Touchy subject apparently.

"What happened?" Ari asked.

"We lived in Gotham City! What do you think happened?!" he yelled. Arachne looked hurt, but was still sympathetic.

"The Joker. That must have been awful for you and your dad." she said with sympathy.

"Not my dad. It was just the two of us. My dad skipped out when I was four." Percy muttered he turned to face Ari who had sat back down on the floor. He sat next to her.

"If you tell me, you'll feel better. That's what I discovered by telling you." she said with a small smile. He smiled back.

"Alright. Since I was four, my mom had to take care of me by herself. We ended up having to move to Gotham where she found a job at the bank. That was a mistake. For one thing she was completely underpaid which forced us to live in the worst neighborhood in town, but that meant robberies. Luckily, that bank hadn't been robbed in years. Until I was eight. It was 'Take Your Kid to Work Day!' when the Joker showed up with his cronies, and tried to get my mom to tell him the vault combo. My mom was to strong willed and stubborn to do it. There were allot of kids around, and she didn't want us to think that you can get pushed around. In a way I guess, she was trying to teach us something. It didn't matter. All he did was raise the gun and smile. Then he-" Percy couldn't finnish.

"Oh man! That beets me by a long shot!" Ari exclaimed putting her arm around him.

"You know, today is the anniversary of when it happened." he said. Arachne looked at him and decided to change the subject.

"So, why does your room look like it belongs to a ten-year-old?" Arachne joked.

"This is what my room looked like when my mom was alive." he said. Ari winced. Not what she had in mind.

"Isn't it your turn to pick the movie?" she asked. Percy perked up.

"Yeah! I'm getting Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl!" he exclaimed. Ari was relieved that his mind was off of his mom, and excited to find another fan of Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Hey! I love that movie! You know I can reenact the sword fight between Will and Jack? With actual swords!" she exclaimed.

"I can too! Do you wanna be Will, or Jack? I use fake swords. I don't wanna hurt anyone." he said. Ari grinned.

"I'll be Will! Clear some space! Hey! Before the movie if we can get it right, we'll make them guess what movie you picked! We can perform the scene for a clue!" she giggled. _There's the Ari I know._ Percy thought.

"Now that's an idea..." he said.

"Let's start where Will comes into the blacksmith place!" Ari declaired.

They didn't even need to reenact it once to get it perfectly.

"I have a feeling we've seen those movies WAY to many times." Percy said laughing.

"I'll say! I can say all three of them word for word without stopping to think of the next line!" Ari exclaimed putting down the plastic sword.

"Do you like Star Wars?" Percy asked. Arachne grinned.

"Who doesn't?!" she cried pulling out a toy Light Saber.

"Anakin or Obi-Wan?" Percy asked pulling one out.

"Which movie?"Ari asked.

"Revenge of the Sith." he answered.

"Obi-Wan." she said without hesitation. They reenacted the scene and Ari started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked.

"What if someone had walked in and saw us dueling with toy Light Sabers?" she laughed even harder. Percy joined in.

"Hey! Why not? To reenact it acuratly, we have to run around the Tower! I want to see their faces when they see us flinging these thing at each other!" he laughed. Ari grabbed her Light Saber, and they both ran out of his room. They ran all over the Tower, reenacting the scene as acurately as possible. When they got into the opps room (where everyone was), everyone stared at them. They all wore the same expression:

0.o

* * *

**Well, the first part was a bit deppressing so I wanted to put in a little comedy. I accidentally put in stupidety!**


	10. Birthdays, Teasing, and Siblings!

**I'M BACK! CAMP WAS AWSOME!**

**...Now I'm at a loss for words...**

**All my siblings: APOCALYPSE!**

**Me: ha ha... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 10: Birthdays, Teasing, and Siblings.

Arachne walked down the hall feeling a little hurt. Today was her seventeenth birthday, and no one seemed to remember. It wasn't like this on her sweet sixteen. Everyone threw a HUGE party for her and her brother Peter. Yes, I said brother. Twin to be exact. It wasn't the fact that she had no party that she was depressed. It was the fact that she hadn't seen her little (by five minutes) brother for over a year. He'd gone solo in Miami about a week after their birthday. she'd heard from him, but it just wasn't the same as seeing him in person. She sighed and headed for the opps room.

Soon enough, she realized that she hadn't seen anyone all day. Not even Percy her best friend! Something was weird. She turned away from the opps room, and checked everyone rooms. No one was there. She checked the training room (where Sunfire was constantly). Empty. She even checked her room. She didn't see anyone there, but she did see something. Her room was different.

All her trophies were on a shelf that went around her room, her Star Wars figurines were on a giant book shelf (with no books. Just figurines), and all her posters (Ice Skating, Star Wars, Pirates of the Caribbean, Jonas Brothers, and Carrie Underwood) were on her wall. All the things she'd wanted to do, someone had done for her. And she had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Percy!" she called. She ran into the opps room, and it was totally dark. She turned on the lights and her ear drums nearly burst.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" her friends all yelled. Arachne started grinning like an idiot. Then she pasted a glare on her face.

"Which one of you re-did my room?" she asked threateningly. Everyone pushed Percy forward. He looked down at his shoes and scuffed his shoes on the floor. He was completely expecting her to throw him out the window. But instead, she ran up and hugged him so tightly he couldn't breath.

"Can't. Breath." he squeaked. She let go.

"Sorry. But that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." she smiled.

"I wouldn't say that yet." Sunfire said. Ari looked confused.

"Why not?" she asked. Sunny smiled.

"Because your boyfriend here got you one more thing-" she said.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Ari yelled.

"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" Percy yelled at the same time as Ari. Sun ignored them.

"-but we should save that one for last." she finished.

"Hey! How long exactly do you expect me to hold on up here?!" a very annoyed voice said from above. Ari looked up to see her twin brother on the ceiling. Her grin was so wide it was a wonder her face was still intact. He lowered himself down from the ceiling with webs.

"Hey sis!" Peter exclaimed.

"Pete! How's Miami?" she asked hugging her twin. He shrugged.

"Chaotic. You know how it is. It's Summer. Hurricane season. You would not want to be there right now." he shuddered.

"Where's Dad?" she asked.

"He couldn't make it. He wanted to, but mom's in another play. But he wanted me to give you this." Pete said pulling out two envelopes and giving one to Ari. He opened the other one. He already knew what was in hers, so he plugged his ears.

"I suggest you cover your ears." Pete whispered to the boys. They all did. Ari took them. She read them and let out a huge scream.

"THREE TICKETS TO THE JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT!" she screamed. Sunfire and LB started screaming too.

"I think I've gone deaf." Hex muttered.

"Yo Pete! You see that curtain over there?" Crow asked.

"Yeah."

"PULL THE ROPE!" Hex said (a bit loudly as if he couldn't hear very well).

"Hex, you keep yelling like that and I'll throw you out the window again." LB said never changing her tone. He completely shut up. Pete went over to the curtain and pulled a rope. The curtain went off to the side, and revealed another cake and present table for him. He knew this, because that side of the opps room wall decorated in sports decorations where as, Ari's side was decorated with Star Wars stuff.

"Woah! Thanks guys!" he exclaimed. LB grinned.

"Hey, don't thank us. Percy planned it all." she explained pointing to Percy who blushed slightly. Ari hugged him again.

"Hey Arachnid. Pete. Whatever you want us to call you. What's in your envelope?" he asked.

"Four Mariners tickets!" he declared. The boys high fived, and said things like "Sweet!" and "Awsome!".

"And both the concert and the game are this Saturday. In the mean time, we've got allot of catching up to do." Ari said. Everyone decided to go to the roof and catch up. But not before Percy gave Ari the complete Star Wars saga, and Pete gave her the Pirates trilogy. Both of which she had wanted for a long time. Then everyone headed toward the roof. Ari pulled Percy aside.

"Thank you. THAT, is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." she said smiling.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Percy replied.

"Still. You got my brother here. That's the best present I've ever gotten." Ari explained. Then she kissed his cheek. They then herd some one humming the wedding march. They expected to see Hex, but it was Pete. Arachne chased after him blushing.

"Get back her little brother!" she yelled still running after him.

"Five minutes! You were born five minutes ahead of me!" he yelled back still running. He knew all too well what she was like angry.

* * *

**Me: I am no longer at a loss for words!**

**All My Siblings: The world isn't ending!**

**Me: Shut-Up! Anyways, I know there was no mention of a twin in her story. While I was at camp, I was thinking how (almost) everyone is an only child. Well, I'm changing that! Arachne and one other Titans is going to have a sibling! I already know who it is. GUESS!**

**REVIEW AND I WON'T SICK MY CAT ON YOU!**


	11. Lucky

**Me: You know, I've been thinking allot.**

**Stupid Older Brother: Someone get the smoke detectors!**

**Me: Shut-Up! **

**Anyways, I've been wondering how old the titans were when they first met. And I came up with this. I'm guessing that everyone (except Cyborg), is about the same age as Raven. And in Birthmark, I'm guessing that Raven turns sixteen (it's always the sixteenth birthday). So in the fifth season, they would be sixteen or seventeen. Well, Cyborg would be about twenty if you ask me. So when they first met, they would be twelve or thirteen. Cyborg would be about fifteen or sixteen (but it really doesn't match up with the comics. Robin was sopposed to be TWENTY when he leaves Batman). I could be totally wrong, but that's just how I see it. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**TTNG: New Team

Chapter 11: Lucky

Well, Peter was right to run. But Ari caught up wit him soon enough. She sprayed her webs around arms, and his mouth. He sighed behind the webs. _Just like old times..._ he thought.

"This is just too familiar!" LB exclaimed coming up behind them. Everyone else came, and laughed. Ari undid the webs, and Pete rolled his eyes at her.

"Did we mature at all over the past year?" he wondered.

"Doesn't seem like it. Petey!" she giggled. Then she took off running. He ran after her. Everyone laughed again. Except one. LB looked over at Hex, and saw that he was looking down at his shoes. Sunfire apparently didn't notice.

"Man I wish I had a sibling!" she exclaimed. Hex looked out into the distance.

"Yeah! Those two are so _lucky_!" Crow agreed. Hex winced. LB noticed this and nuged Sunfire, and pointed to Hex. Sunny covered her mouth with her hands wishing she could put the words back in her mouth.

"I'm sorry Hex." she whispered. Crow realized what he'd said too.

"Yeah. Me too man." he said at the same level as Sun.

"Save it." he muttered. He turned and walked down the hall Glaring at Pete and Pen (as Pete calls her) coming back with their arms around each other.

"What's with him?" Ari asked.

"Lucky." LB explained.

"Oh." she murmured.

"Who's Lucky?" Percy asked. They all realized that they had met Percy a year after the incident.

"Hex's little sister. She was the nicest person you could ever meet. Which is why we were all shocked when she turned to, how could I describe it? The Dark Side." Ari explained. Everyone rolled their eyes accept Percy and Pete who had the same Star Wars obsession that she had.

"She struggled with her training. She messed up during a battle, and almost destroyed a school bus full of kids. Hex saved it. He tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, but she didn't believe him. She ran away, and the next day, she had gone bad. We knew this because she showed up with a group of Super villains called the HIVE Five. Hex still can't get over the fact that he had to battle his ten-year-old sister. He won, and we haven't seen her since. Hex blames himself because he was the one who trained her. He always says 'If I had been a better teacher, then maybe she wouldn't have gone bad!' That was about three years ago, and he still can't get over it. Can't say I blame him though." LB sighed.

"What worries me, is the fact that she ran off alone. And she was thethe perfect target for Slade. Angry, powerful, and confused." Sunfire muttered. Leave it to Sunny to bring Slade into the mix.

* * *

**I know this was a little rushed, but I had to put in a filler chapter so I could get to the next thing. Trust me. This becomes important later. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	12. Apprentice again

**YAY! HI PEOPLE! I'm trying to get my dad to take me to Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Have any of you guys ever gone crazy because you wanna see a movie so bad? Welcome to my world! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 12: Apprentice (again)

"I wish you could stay longer Pete." Ari said hugging her brother.

"Me too Pen. But I need to get back to Miami. I saw on the news that there might be a category two hurricane in the Florida Keys." Pete explained.

"Hey man. Thanks for taking us to the game." Crow exclaimed.

"No problem. I'm just glad that Dad didn't get ME tickets to the Jonas Brothers concert." Pete shuddered along with the other boys. The girls exchanged glances.

"Ooh! This is an SOS-" they sang. The boys started screaming. When they stopped, Pete glared at Ari.

"You've got a nice boyfriend here Peninsula. Don't kill him (and us) with those songs!" Pete said. Ari and Percy blushed, and glared at the same time.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend." she said through clenched teeth.

"Seriously? You two are just friends? Could've fooled me! Looks like you've got another Crow and Sun guys!" Pete said to the others. They laughed. Then Crow and Sunny realized what he said.

"HEY!" the cried. Pete and Ari were blushing again.

"Bye little bro. And may the Force be with you!" she exclaimed causing the non Star Wars geeks to groan.

"Same with you sis!" Pete said before driving off. Hex turned to Ari.

"Peninsula?" he asked.

"Don't ask." she muttered.

"Yeah. She's not the only one with a horrible name. Trust me." Percy said.

"Let me guess. Your full first name is Perseus." Crow who was now reading a book. Percy's eyes widened.

"How'd you know that?" Percy asked, astonished. Crow held out the book he was reading. It said _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. _

"That's the main character's full name." Crow said not taking his eyes off the page.

"OK. That's not creepy at all." Percy said obviously creeped out. LB looked at Crow.

"Crow, how much did those cost?" she asked snatching the book away from him.

"Cheapskate." he muttered. She gave him a death glare.

"Crow, I'll be frank." she began. Crow grinned.

"OK! I'll be Joe, and Percy can be Nancy!" he exclaimed.

"Crow!" Percy tried to warn him.

"Fine! You can be Joe. I guess I can be Frank. LB, you're Nancy!" Crow said grinning. LB glared considering ways to kill him, then thought the better of it when she remembered his anger-prone girlfriend. She shuddered at the thought of Starbolts coming toward her if she killed him. Then she decided she didn't care. Luckily for Crow, the alarm sounded. They all dashed into the Tower. Sunny (as always) got there first. She typed in the password to see what was wrong.

"There's been a break-in at Microsoft." she said. Hex groaned.

"But that's in Redmond!" he whined. Sunfire gave him her Do-I-Look-Like-I-Care look.

"Do I look like I care?" she asked. I told you so.

* * *

Anyways, they all took off in their regular positions. Sunfire, Crow, and Ladybug were flying, Hex was running (duh!), and Percy and Arachne were on Percy's Harley. Arachne had discovered a few weeks before, that swinging is fun, but slamming into a building is not. And neither are broken noses. It took a little bit to get to Redmond, but when they did, they were surprised/annoyed at who was there. Sunfire was mad.

"What are YOU doing here Slade? I thought you ran away to Gotham to bug Batman." she sneered. They couldn't see it, but Slade rolled his eyes.

"Now Sunfire, if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? But I'm not here for you. I'm not here to fight. Merely to steal, and introduce. Now that I've stole, I must introduce. Titans, meet my new apprentice." he mocked.

Then, out of the shadows, came a girl that most of them knew. She wore an outfit that matched Slade's, her hair was pink, and in low braids. She had pail skin, and bright blue eyes. They knew her well. But the cheerful, yet determined look in her eyes was replaced with anger and hatred. And also, sadness and fear. Only Hex noticed those two. He stepped forward.

"Lucky?" he asked. She glared.

"What's it to you?" she muttered.

"Yep. It's you alright." he couldn't help smiling. Lucky glared and sent a hex his way. He side-stepped to the left. He stared at her in shock. She had complete control over her powers. That sure wasn't the case when HE was training her. A horrible thought struck him.

"You've been training her." Hex exclaimed completely horrified. Lucky glared at him again.

"SHUT-UP!" she yelled. She sent another hex toward them. She was aiming for Hex, but he saw that it gonna hit LB. He pushed her out of the way.

"Thanks." she said rubbing her head.

"No problem." Hex helped her up. LB's eyes widened.

"Look out!" she said pushing him out of the way of a laser firing.

"I thought you weren't her to fight!" Sunfire yelled to Slade.

"Have I ever told the truth?" he sneered. Then the droids showed up.

"How many of these things dose he have?!" Crow cried dealing with six of Slade's droids. As usual Crow, Ari, Percy, and LB delt with the droids while Sunny went for Slade. Usually Hex was with them, but he was dealing wih his sister.

"What are you doing?" he yelled to her.

"Destroying! Stealing! Causing harm! It's the only thing I'm good for!" she screamed. She hexed him, and he retaliated with another one.

"You've let Slade get into your head! Get away while you still can!" Hex pleaded. She gave him a death glare.

"You're not the boss of me!" she yelled. He recognized that line. He was relieved that she still had some of herself left. He noticed she was running towards him, really fast. She pushed him, and right where he was, a huge iron bar fell. He got up.

"You saved me." he said smiling. As an answer, she punched him. Then she ran off. Slade disappeared as usual. Sunfire ad her usual tantrum. Hex just stared at the iron bar that almost hit him. _There's still some good in her._ he thought. But he still couldn't believe he had to fight his baby sister. Ari looked at him.

"Are you OK?" she asked. He glared at her.

"No I'm not OK! I just battled it out with my baby sister!" he yelled. Ari was hurt, but then she notced the tears in his eyes. Before she could say anything, he was off and running back to the Tower.

When the others got back to the tower, they found Hex looking through some pictures of him and Lucky. He didn't respond to anything they said. He even turned down food. This was bad.

"Hex, I know this hurt you but-" Sunfire began. Hex glared at her.

"Hurts me?! My baby sister, who I trained (or tried to), is off with Slade causing chaos, and you say it hurts me?! Try knife stuck in my back! I'm bringing her back if it's the last thing I do!" he yelled. LB stared at him. He never yelled.

"Hex, you need to accept that Lucky might not be coming back. It's far from likely." Sunny finished.

"What makes you say that?!" he yelled (again). Sunfire looked at him, her eyes wide with concern.

"She's with Slade, Hex." she explained. Hex glared at her. He later said he wished he hadn't said what he was about to say.

"YOU were with Slade!" he screamed. Everyone gasped. No one had brought that up for over a year now. Sunny stared at him with her eyes wide from shock. When what he said sunk in, she gave him a death glare and rage burned in the it of her stomach. She punched him. Hard. He flew to the other side of the room she hit him so hard. She gave him another glance, and her face crumpled. She ran out the door.

"Nice going Hex." Crow muttered. He went after her. Hex gave another glare, and retreted to his room.

* * *

**That sounded allot better in my head...**


	13. The L Word

**I'M HYPER! LALALALALALALALALALALALA! OH WHERE IS MY HAIR BRUSH?! I HAD TOO MUCH ROOT BEER! MY OLDER BROTHER TOOK ME TO THE CLONE WARS (the cool brother)!! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**(jumps out a window for no apparent reason...again)**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 13: The "L" Word

"I knew you'd be up here. Is this like your problem solving spot or something?" Crow asked walking up behind Sunfire who was standing on the roof. She shrugged.

"Why weren't you guys more angry with me?" she murmured just loud enough for Crow to hear her.

"We didn't give up on you Sun. Hex, LB and I knew we could get you back." Crow explained. Sunfire stared at him.

"What about our two Star Wars geeks?" she asked.

"They didn't even know who Slade was at the time." he laughed. There was a meow behind him. They turned around to see a small white cat with bright blue eyes staring up at them.

"Arachne will be happy we found Kristi. Anyways, when we were getting back to the tower, I thought everyone would be furious with me. But, my dad just hugged me, then looked me straight in the eye and said 'We got out of it'. And you. You saved me. I can never thank you enough for that." she finished in a whisper. Crow hugged her.

"You don't have to. But one question. How did he get you to be his apprentice?" he asked. She sighed.

"My dad and I had gotten into an argument. I ran off, into the worst part of town wondering how my mom puts up with him. I know what you're thinking, but all the thugs there recognized me and hid. Anyways, I walked down an alley, and who should be at the end of it but Slade. I started to run, but then he said 'Your father fears you you know'. It caught my attention, and the next thing I know, I'm wearing a Slade uniform. I was completely blinded by him. I fought you guys without even blinking. I couldn't bring myself to fight individually. When you showed up alone, and started talking to me about my old self, you broke that wall that I had built over that month." she stopped talking.

"But now I'm confused. Why were you being so hard on Lucky?" Crow asked. Sunny sighed.

"When I look back, I remember that I couldn't look any of you in the eyes. Lucky, looked each of us in the eyes, and all I saw was anger and hatred. But come to think of it, I saw something else that I couldn't figure out. I bet Hex could though. He knows her better than anyone else." she explained.

"So, you think she's completely evil because she made eye-contact." Crow said with scepticality in his voice.

"That, and the fact that she's most likely been with him for over three years. Even if she came back, I don't know if I'd be able to trust her again. I don't even understand how all of you can trust me after what I did. How did you forgive me? Why did-?" she was interrupted by Crow grabbing her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.

"I don't care what you did! I love you!"

* * *

"What is taking them so long?!" Percy groaned. LB rolled her eyes. He'd been complaining after five minutes. Now it was twenty.

"If you don't shut-up you're gonna end up in the Puget Sound." she snapped.

"Yeah right." he said. LB gave him a death glare.

"Boy, don't you test me!" she said grabbing the collar of his shirt. That scared him.

"Yes ma'am." he yelped. Ari laughed.

"An if you want to know, I'll just look at the security cameras." she explained letting go of his collar and walking to the computer. Just then, Hex walked in.

"Has anyone seen Sunny? I wanted to apoligize." he explained.

"We were just about to find her." Ari announced. Percy looked at LB.

"Those cameras aren't for security are they." he said. She gave him a sheepish grin. They found them on the roof, and LB pressed record.

_"But now I'm confused. Why were you being so hard on Lucky?" Crow asked. Sunny sighed._

_"When I look back, I remember that I couldn't look any of you in the eyes. Lucky, looked each of us in the eyes, and all I saw was anger and hatred. But come to think of it, I saw something else that I couldn't figure out. I bet Hex could though. He knows her better than anyone else." she explained._

_"So, you think she's completely evil because she made eye-contact." Crow said with scepticality in his voice._

_"That, and the fact that she's most likely been with him for over three years. Even if she came back, I don't know if I'd be able to trust her again. I don't even understand how all of you can trust me after what I did. How did you forgive me? Why did-?" she was interrupted by Crow grabbing her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye._

_"I don't care what you did! I love you!" _

Everyone gasped.

"Oh." Percy started.

"My." Ari said.

"God." LB said in awe.

_"You what?" Sunfire asked in awe. She was smiling too._

_"I love you Sunfire." he repeated. Her smile spread into a grin._

_"I love you too." she said enveloping him n a hug._

"I am SO glad I pressed record!" LB declared.

* * *

**SQUEEEEEEEEEE!! OK. You've gotta admit it was heart warming. CROW SAID THE "L" WORD!**


	14. LB's YouTube Channel

**sup...another sugar crash. I'mgonna tell you something. NEVER WATCH THE RING! It was the scariest thing I've ever seen (shudders). Seven days. In other news, my birthday's on September 6th. (puts on party hat).**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 14: LB's YouTube Channel

"Hex, are you crying?" Percy asked taking a step away from him.

"No." Hex squeaked (though it sounded more like"Do").

Ari was staring at the screen with a dreamy expression on her face. LB was on her laptop getting ready to download the I love you moment onto YouTube, as Percy wondered what other humiliating videos were on her channel. He decided to check it out with Ari after LB went to bed. She always went to bed early. Even on the weekends. Soon enough, Sunfire and Crow were chasing LB around the tower because Hex spilled about the video. They calmed down after awhile, and LB went to bed. Percy got his laptop.

"Hey Ari! Get over here." Percy called. She sat down next to him, and watched as he searched LadybugsRock. Her eyes widened.

"You're searching her channel?" she asked in a loud whisper.

"Yup."

"That's suicide!" she said.

"What's suicide?" Crow asked peering over Percy's shoulder at the screen.

"Suicide is killing yourself." Sunny giggled.

"I know what it means, but how is Percy committing suicide?" Crow asked.

"He's looking at LB's YouTube channel." Ari explained. Crow brightened up.

"Dude I've been meaning to do that!" he declared jumping over the couch and looking. Sunny and Hex joined in too.

"Well, I guess she can't kill us all." Ari said giving in. They didn't click on the one labelled _"Blech!"_ because they knew what it was already.

"Ooh! Click on _'What Morons!'_" Hex said pointing to a video. Percy clicked on it.

_It showed Percy, Hex and Crow sitting in the Opps room._

_"Dude! look what I can do!" Crow said balancing a pencil on his nose. LB did a close-up on the pencil and you could see a tiny black aura around it. Percy and Hex looked on with amazed expressions on their faces._

_"How do you do that?" they exclaimed. Still holding the pencil on his nose, Crow shrugged. He got up and left the room with the pencil floating in the spot where he had been. The other boys did a face-palm._

The girls (and Crow), were laughing hysterically. Percy was glowering and went back to the channel. He clicked on _"Girls Night Without the Boys"_.

_It showed LB, Sunfire, and Ari giggling non-stop, then setting up a microphone, and an amplifier. Sunny pushed in a drum-set, and LB got out her electric guitar. She hooked it up to the amp, and playedtheintro to "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar. She was really good. Ari went up to the mike._

_"Well yourethe real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's o.k., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don'tyouhit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!" _

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But thats o.k., see if I care!  
Knock me down, its all in vain  
Ill get right back on my feet again!_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don'tyouhit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!" she sang it perfectly. Then LB's guitar solo came on (accompanied by Sunfire on the drums). She nailed it_

_"__Well you'rethereal tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Come on, hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don'tyouhit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!" she finished the song, and the video ended._

The boys stared at them. Sunfire shrugged.

"We were bored." she explained with a smile. They gaped for awhile, then Percy looked for a good video. His eyes narrowed at the title, _"Star Wars Dweebs"_, but he clicked on it anyways.

_Arachne and Percy appeared on the screen glaring at each other._

_"I can't believe you helped Crow and Hex replace my uniforms with pink leotards and tutus! PINK! I HATE PINK!" Arachne yelled._

_"Can't you take a joke?!" Percy cried._

_"NO!" she screamed giving him a death glare._

_"DO YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?!" he yelled at her._

_"We ARE outside!" Arachne screamed. The c__amera zoomed out to reveal they were on the roof. Percy looked around._

_"Fine then." he said pulling out h__is red toy light-saber._

_"Bring it on." Ari pulled out her blue one. They started dueling. They were very skilled with them. If Star Wars was real, they could have easily been a dueling Jedi Master and Sith Lord. T__hey stopped in mid-slash, and looked at the light-sabers._

_"Were we just dueling withtoylight-sabers?" Ari asked with an embarrassed expression on her face. Percy wore the same expression._

_"Uh-huh." he said. He put the light-saber away, and walked back into the tower._

"Were you guys reenacting a battle?" Hex asked scooting away from them. They shook their heads.

"We're just skilled with light-sabers." Arachne said with an embarrassed blush on her face. Percy was blushing too. He went back to the channel, and clicked on _"Apparently Hex Fee__ls Good..."_.

_The song I Fee__l good was playing, but that's not what made them crack up. Hex slid on screen during the intro (in an undershirt and boxers with hearts all over them), and sang along._

_"I feel __good. Danananananana. Like I knew that I would. Danananananana." he sang the whole song. He was a horrible singer. And dancer._

Everyone scooted away from him.

"Is that what you do when we're not home?" Arachne asked.

"Just that once..." he muttered. Percy looked at the videos, and clicked on _"Stronger Than She Looks"_.

_Sunfirewas in her bedroom, playing her drums along with S.O.S by the Jonas Brothers. She tried to do the thing where the drummer threw the drum-stick and it would do a few flips, then catch it. But she threw it to high, and to hard. It never came down. She looked up, and it was in the ceiling._

Sunfire glowered at the computer. Percy found one called _"There's the Toilet Paper!". _It didn't get much of a laugh out of them, because they were there. It was when Ari came into the Oppsroom with TPstuck to her shoe. Then they saw one of Crow on Halloween the previous year dressed up as a giant chicken. Percy found one with the title _"The Trash-Can Had it Coming." _

_Arachnewas listening to the radio, when RESPECT, came on. She grabbed a hairbrush, and started singing along with it. She danced around the living room, and she accidentally kicked the trash can and sent it flying. She caught it, and all the trash before it hit the ground. Then she limped back to her room._

Everyone was laughing hysterically at that one. Arachne glowered at them.

"Hello! Serious pain! I was limping for two weeks straight!" she yelled. She was shushed by everyone. They didn't want to wake up LB. They would all be doomed.

"Well, I think that's all for tonight." Percy said nervously. Ari grabbed his sleeve.

"Oh no you don't Buster! Not until we see one of you!" she growled.

"But you saw one of me!" he whined.

"That one is of both of us. Each of us has had one were we individually look like idiots. Hand it over Bub." she said putting her wrist into position. Percy gulped, and gave her the laptop. She found one called _"Action Figures."_

_Percy was sitting in the opps room, talking to himself. The camera zoomed out to reveal Star Wars action figures. His voice kept changing from really high, to normal. He was talking for the action figures. Apparently a scene from Attack of the Clones._

_"Don't be afraid. I'm not afraid to die. I've been dyeing a little bit each day since you came back into my life. What are you talking about? I love you. You love me?" he said the words from the love scene in Episode Two._

_"I didn't know you played with dolls." LB's voice said off camera. Percy whirled around to face the camera._

_"Action figures!" he corrected. Then chased after her yelling "Give me the camera!"_

No one could contain their laughter. Not even Ari who did the same thing almost every day.

"You. Play. With. Dolls?!" Crow laughed each word punctuated witha gasp for breath.

"ACTION-FIGURES!" Pecy and Ari said at the same time.

"Whatever." Sunfire shrugged it off.

"One word guys. Revenge." Percy snarled. They all nodded in agreement, then turned expectantly to Crow.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked.

"You're the prankster. And I have to admit, they're pretty ingenious. Remember last April Fools Day you painted your parents room pink? You also replaced everything in the room pink. On the same day, you painted LB'sface like a clown while she was sleeping. I'll never forget how you replaced my dads hair gel with glue. Good thing it was washable. Then you took the hair gel, and put it in my moms shampoo. Her hair looked like an afro for the rest of the week. And then, you put Cyborg in a dress while he was sleeping. Then, you put lime green hair die in my shampoo." Sunfire said the last part through clenched teeth. Crow thought for a minute.

"I've got it!" he declared.

"What is it?" the others asked at once.

"OK, here's the plan. Tomorrow night we're watching The Ring..."

* * *

**Wow... that took me forever. I saw The Ring on Wednesday, and I'm never watching it again. Just to let you know, I'm starting school on Tuesday, so it's gonna be harder to update. Another reason to hate school...**

**REVIEW FOR MY BIRTHDAY!! even though it's next Saturday...**


	15. An Unexpected Visit

**Yeah I know! It took me forever! But middle school is so harsh! I'm just gonna say this because it's true. I HATE MATH! WHOEVER INVENTED IT HATED PEOPLE WITH ARTIST BRAINS! MY MIND DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY! _jumps out a window screaming_ **

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 15: An Unexpected Visit

The Ring was the scariest movie in the history of movies. Everyone was freaking out (except Crow who had seen it over fifty times). He looked around and saw quite a sight. His girlfriend was hiding behind his cloak, Hex looked like he wanted to throw up, LB was about to faint, and Percy and Arachne were unknowingly clutching each other. He rolled his eyes. It wasn't that bad. He noticed everyone looked relieved. It was the part where the trick you into thinking it'll end well (pun not intended).

"It's finally over." Ari sighed letting go of Percy.

"You wish." Crow said. They saw a TV turn on on the screen. Ari and Percy grabbed each other again. Sunfire clutched Crow. He didn't seem to mind that. When it was finally over, Ari land Percy looked down, and saw what exactly they were holding. They let go and blushed. Arachne ran out of the room. Then when the credits were over, the phone rang. They all stared wide eyed at the phone. Hex pushed LB over to the phone beconing her to answer it. She moved her hand toward the phone.

"H-hello?" she stuttered. There was a pause.

"Seven days..." a girls voice said on the other end of the line. Then the caller hung up. LB's face grew pale. They hung back waiting for her to scream, or yell at them for scaring her like that. What she did caught them completely off guard. She fainted.

When she woke up, she was lying in the infirmary with everyone crowded around her with concerned looks on their faces. She was suprised to see hem all in street clothes. But she didn't ask any questions. She sat up and rubbed your head.

"What happened?" she groaned.

"You answered the phone then you fainted. On your way down, you hit your head in the coffee table, so your head might hurt a bit. You've been out since midnight lat night. It's noon." Sunfire explained handing her an ice pack. Everything came rushing back to her. The movie, then the phone call.

"Omigod. We have seven days to live!" she yelped. Percy couldn't help but laugh. LB gave him a death glare. Then Arachne joined in.

"LB! That was me!" she giggled.

"Huh?"

"We saw your YouTube channel. World Wide Web humiliation is a good reason for revenge don't you think?" Sunfire explained.

"We might have gone a bit far though." Percy added.

"FAR?! If I had it MY way, we would've had all the things that happened to the lady in the movie, happen to her! We could do that you know!" Hex declared. They all groaned. Ari poked Percy, and pointed to the TV. He grinned.

"Gotta go!" they both said in perfect unison.

"They're probably watching their recording of The Clone Wars again. I swear those two are obsessed." Crow said picking up _Percy Jackson and the Olympians Book Four: The Battle of the Labyrinth_. His theory was confirmed when they heard them yelling at the screen. They all groaned.

* * *

"Go Yoda! Go Yoda! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" Ari chanted. Percy looked at her with one eyebrow raised. She realized what happened and blushed like mad. He just smiled at her.

"OK commercial break! What are you going to be for Halloween?" Percy asked. Arachne grinned.

"Peter's coming over, so we're going to dress up as Luke and Leia Skywalker. I know her last name is Organa, but in reality she is a Skywalker." she replied in an excited tone.

"I'm not sure what I'm gonna be." Percy said sheepishly. She laughed.

"Well, even if you had chosen something, Pete and I were going to make you be Han Solo anyway. So then we get the original Star Wars trio. Hey! I just remembered something! This is totally random, but remember that day you came to see me skate?" Ari asked.

"Yeah."

"You said you wanted to see me skate again. When had you seen me before? I do remember a kid my age in a leather lacket throwing me a dozen roses once when I skated in Gotham. Was that...?" she smiled as she saw a blush form on his cheeks.

"Yeah. My mom liked skating, and we both though we should throw roses to the winner. And that was you." Percy explained.

"Hey! It's back on!" Ari exclaimed. They turned toward the TV.

"Wait. Since this is Tivo, can't we fast forward through commercials?" Percy asked. Ari smacked her forehead. Of course they could! Then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be? No one ever comes here." she wondered out loud.

"I have no idea." he replied.

"Well go answer it. I'll pause the show." Ari pointed to the door. Percy rolled his eyes. Girls were so bossy. **A/N: Exscuse me? **Who would be ringing the door bell to Titans Tower? Boy would they be surprised to see him in jeans and a leather jacket, Ari in black pants and pale blue blouse, Crow wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt, and Sunfire black jeans and a lime green shirt. Hey. Spandex gets uncomfortable after awhile. He opened the door and saw a teen about his hight, and with black hair. He instantly recognized him.

"Tim? Tim Drake?"

* * *

**I thought it would be fn to bring a friend from Gotham to Percy. Ten I thought, what if Tim Drake showed up? Was this a bad idea? Well, if it is, then you're gonna hate what'c comeing up next.**


	16. He's Out?

**Hello people! Yes I updated sooner. But I had a three day weekend. YES! I have discovered caffeinated coffee tastes allot better than decaf. Starbucks Rox! Anyways, I left you at a pretty mean spot to end a chapter with, so I won't keep you reading this continuing Authors Note. If you are still reading this, you clearly have no life. Granted I don't either. Why are you still reading this? Read the story already!**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 15: He's Out?

"You know P, Alfred would freak if he saw the place." Tim said giving his long time friend a grin.

"Dude! It is you! Hey Arachne get over here!" Percy called. Remember Ari was in regular clothes, so Tim instantly recognized her.

"So Penny Parker is Arachne. So I guess that would make Peter Parker the scientist Spiderman. Don't look all panicked. We've all got a little secrecy. Like Percy knows who else I am. And who Bruce Wayne is. But enough about that. How would you like to know how Percy here had a huge-" Tim never finished that sentence, because Percy clamped his hand over his mouth. Then, the other four came in.

"Tim! How are you? Wait a minute. Batsy gave you a break? What did you do?" Sunfire asked. Tim rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything. He just figured I needed the week off." he said.

"The Joker's out of jail isn't he." Sun remarked. No one but Arachne and Tim knew about Percy's mom.

"Big time. How many times can a guy escape an Asylum? Um, anyways how about a subject change?" Tim didn't want to unearth any unpleasant memories.

"So how's Bruce? Still doesn't want you to get involved in any Joker cases I see." Percy remarked. His smile was forced.

"He's a bit over-protective. Nightwing should know all about that." Tim said.

"Who the heck is Nightwing?" Hex asked. Sunfire sighed. She hated explaining this to him over, and over, and over again.

"My dad. Before I was born, he started going by Nightwing to the public. But, people who know him best still call him Robin. What do you expect? It would be way confusing to one day call him Robin, then suddenly have to call him Nightwing. Bruce just calls him Dick though. Same with Crows dad. The public knows him as Beast Man, but everyone calls him BB. Never Beast Boy though. He'd freak if anyone called him that." Sunny explained.

"Like you do whenever we call you Sunny?" Hex asked dumbly. Sunny glared. Hex backed off.

"Still sensitive about the name I see." Tim remarked. Sunfire glared at him. Crow stepped in.

"OK! What do we wanna do that doesn't involve Sun killing anybody?" Crow asked. Percy eyed Tim.

"I'm gonna go catch up with Tim here." he said. Sun was confused.

"How do you two know each other?" she asked.

"We grew up in Gotham together." Tim explained.

"Oh."

"Come on Tim." Percy dragged him out into the hall. Everyone stared after him, while Arachne knew what was going on. She followed them.

* * *

Tim was dragged into the training room. Percy's eyes were hard, and cold.

"He's out?" he asked. There was no need to ask who "He" was.

"I'm sorry P." Tim muttered.

"Where was he last seen?" Percy asked. Talk about the third degree. Tim's eyes hardened.

"No P. I can't." his tone was firm.

"Why not?" Percy's voice increased volume, so Arachne could hear.

"Because if I've learned anything from Batman, it's that you can't let your personal fealings get in the way of justice." Tim's voice rose too.

"Then tell me where the Joker is!" Percy was yelling now.

"You're not talking about justice Percy! You're talking about revenge!" Tim's glare matched the Dark Knights exactly.

"WELL SOMETIMES THEY'RE THE SAME THING!" Percy snapped.

"They're never the same thing! Ask Batman, and he'll confirm it! Ask Nightwing and he'll confirm it! ask ME and I'll confirm it! I lost both my parents to crime, but you don't see me hunting their killers down like a crazed maniac do you?" Tim had calmed down, but Percy was far from it. His eyes looked as if they'd catch fire (well, you never know...). He threw up his arms and turned around to see Arachne leaning on the door frame. It was easy to tell that she was mad at him. But all she did was shake her head and leave. Even without saying anything, she hit him below the belt. He had no idea that she'd taken a vow never to take a life.

"I'm gonna go catch up with everyone." Tim lied. Percy nodded and headed to his room.

* * *

As soon as he was out of sight, Tim headed to the Evidence Room. Sunny was there just like he told her to be.

"OK Tim. Why did you give me a note telling me to be here?" she asked. Tim took out a folder.

"I need to give you this. It's a file on the Joker." he explained. Sun smiled.

"Tim, you know I only have files on criminals who have shown up in Seattle. I don't need this." she said. Tims face darkened.

"Yes you do." he said darkly. Suddenly it all clicked. Sunnys eyes widened.

"Oh no." she gasped. Tim nodded.

"He's here. That's why I'm here. Mostly." he explained.

"Mostly?"

"I'm also here to keep an eye on one of your team mates."

"Who?" Sun was getting more worried.

"Percy."

"Why?"

"He never told you?" Tim was astounded.

"Told me what?" she cocked her head. Tim sighed. This was gonna be a complete invasion of privacy.

"Sun, his mom was murdered by the Joker." he explained. Suns eyes were wider than humanly possible (she IS half alien).

"No wonder he leaves the room whenever I mention the Joker." she whispered.

"Sun, you've seen him when he's angry. Completely irrational, doesn't think. But if he reaches a certain point, his powers completely take over. He has no control. His conscious mind shuts down. That's why I have to keep an eye on him. For his own safety. His molecules are unstable because of the nuclear power." Tim was grim.

"How do you know that? I thought he left Gotham before the accident?" Sun asked confused.

"I was, kind of there when it happened. Both when his mom died, and when he had his accident." he explained.

"Wow. You really have known him a long time." she exclaimed. Tim shrugged.

"Basically our whole lives. Come on. Let's watch the alarm to make sure none of the reports are about the Joker."

"Deal. Hey, is Barbara Gordon still Batgirl?" Sun asked.

"No. But she is the police commissioner." he said.

"Another Police Commissioner Gordon? Wow. Hey! Who took over the role of Batgirl?" she asked. Tim grinned.

"Her little sister Bethany." he said.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Kind of."

"Hm. Beth Gordon is Batgirl. Wow." Sunfire was amazed. Then, they heard a motorcycle start up. Arachne ran into the room. Her eyes told them everything.

"Oh no." Tim murmured. He ran to Percy's room, and found his back pack emptied. And one very important item was missing.

"Tim, what's missing?" Sun asked with Arachne close behind her.

"A map with all the locations the Joker has been spotted." he said. The girls gasped.

"I'm following him." Arachne said. She knew him well enough to know how bad this was.

"No! We're gonna need more help." he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Like who?" Sun asked. Tim picked up a phone labeled **Special Contacts**. He looked through the list.

"Hey Beth? Yeah I'm fine. Look, are you still staying at that hotel here in Seattle? Good. You've got to come over here to Titans Tower. Oh! And bring your uniform."

* * *

**Wow. That was better than I thought it would end up. I know Barbara Gordon doesn't have a little sister named Bethany, but it's called FAN Fiction for a reason. PLEasE REVIEW!**


	17. Flashbacks Part One

**I'M BACK! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!! I am WAY to hyper. I finished my homework in class, so YES! I CAN WRITE TODAY! wow... I'm at a loss for words.**

**Basically Everyone Who Has Ever Met Me: APOCALYPSE! TO THE BUNKER! AAHHHHHHH!!**

**Me: shut up...they always do that. I don't know why. P.S: This is mostly a FlashBack chapter.**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 17: Flashbacks Part One

Percy's glare was set hard on his face not moving at all as he drove down the street on his Harley. He was about to get on the highway, but he missed the turn. He pulled over and took off his helmet for a breather. He stared off into the distance. The glare was gone, but it was replaced by an intense determined expression.

"You're not getting away from me Clown Boy. Not this time." he muttered.

_"Percy! Wait up!" Tim called to him. Percy stopped for a bit so that his friend could catch up. They were on the outskirts of Gotham looking for the Joker. Well, one was looking, and the other was trying to prevent the other from looking._

_"I told you not to come if you couldn't keep up." the twelve-year-old snapped. Tim caught his breath and stood up straight._

_"I told you already. I have to come. Bruce said to keep an eye on you." Tim said for the fifth time in twenty minutes. Percy didn't have to ask why Bruce wanted Tim to keep an eye on him. He already knew they were Batman and Robin._

_"I don't need a babysitter. Especially not one my own age. Even if he IS the Boy Wonder." Percy said coldly._

_"Look P, you've been looking for the Joker for four years now, and you always show up a half hour late. Right after he gets away from Bruce (he still won't let me get involved). It's time to move on." Tim said with a hand on his life-long friends shoulder. His voice amazingly matched the Dark Knight's. Percy pushed Tim away with brute force._

_"NO! I took a vow that I would avenge my mom! And this was the last place he was spotted! I'm going there whether you like it or not! She deserves justice!" he yelled walking away from him._

_"Justice and revenge aren't the same Percy!" Tim called after him._

_"Tell it to Mother Theresa Preacher Boy!" Percy said without looking back. Tim looked ahead to see where Percy was headed. When he realized where it was that the Joker had been seen, a wave of panic went through him. He ran after him._

_"Percy stop! You're headed for a-"_

_"Go home Tim!"_

_"But that's a-"_

_"I don't care if it's the Loch Ness Monster ready to eat me! Just go home!" Percy yelled with a cruel glare. Tim saw that he was already standing on it._

_"Percy! Get out of there! That's a nuclear power testing area! And they're scheduled to do an experiment today!" Tim yelled loud enough for Percy to hear him fifty yards away. Percy looked down, and realized that he was no longer standing on dirt. He was standing on steel. But, right when he was about to run for it, a huge steel dome came up out of the ground and covered the whole area._

_"Percy!" Tim called. He was SO grounded._

_Percy couldn't hear him. He could only hear the sound of fire wooshing around him, and feel a burning sensation under his skin. They were studying Nuclear power in school. and he didn't like being in the middle of a test. suddenly midterms didn't seem so bad. The burning got worse even though he wasn't touching any fire. It worsened until he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed for all he was worth._

_"MOM!"_

Percy shook the memory away. It was too painful. Literally. He heard a tell-tale beeping coming from his motorcycle, and decided to check it out. He looked everywhere, and found something by the wheal. It was a tracking device. With the Spiderman logo on it, and a note.

_Percy,_

_If you've found this, it meens I REALLY need to fix that annoyingly loud beeping glich. If so, I hope this note made you laugh!_

"Nice try Arachne." he muttered. He layed the tracker where he was standing, and rode off. But not before writing a note of his own.

* * *

"When's Bethany gonna get here? It's been twenty minutes!" a very impatient sunfire said. Before Tim could give a sarcastic remark that was completely inappropriate for the situation, there was a knock. He jumped up and ran for the door. And who was there none other than-

"Beth!" Tim cried engulfing the red-head in a hug (to the girls enjoyment).

"Hey Tim! So what happened? Is Percy OK?" she asked with concern in her voice. Like Tim, she had been his friend as a kid.

"He, kind of took off. He took the map of all the locations the Joker has been seen." Tim explained. Beth's mouth dropped open. She didn't expect this.

"Oh. Wow. He must be furious." she said concerned.

"You can say that again. He just brushed passed me when he was going to his Harley." Arachne said. It was obvious she was worried the most about him. For reasons which were obvious to everyone (except Hex).

"Is there any way we can track him down?" Sunfire asked. Arachne got a deiouse smile.

"Yup. a few weeks ago, I decided to take extra precautions with Percy. I took one of the trackers I built, and put it near the wheal. I activated it when I saw him going to the garage. Kind of like when the Empire put a tracker on the Millennium Falcon. Only I'm not evil." she chirped suddenly happy again. Everyone groaned at the Star Wars refference.

"No wonder P likes her." Beth whispered to Tim. He stifled a laugh.

"You built a tracker?" LB asked through clenched teath.

"Yeah. But it beeps a bit loudly. I just hope he doen't stop that much." Arachne answered meekly. LB calmed down and smiled a bit. She didn't like anyone stealing her thunder.

"Well, we have a way of finding him. Titans Go!" Sunfire yelled. Tim followed everyon to the garage. Suddenly, memories came flooding back to him.

_"Percy, you can't leave Gotham! You're fourteen!" Tim tried to reason with his friend. Percy glanced at his friend._

_"Is that you or the Bat talking?" he asked. Tim was slightly hurt by this, but he shrugged it off._

_"That doesn't matter. Where are you gonna go?" _

_"I'm going to Jump city. That place is crawling with crime." he muttered waiting for his bus._

_"OK....where will you live?" he challenged yet again._

_"Don't know don't care." Percy muttered. Tim looked him straight in the eyes._

_"How will you get mony?" he asked._

_"I'll manage." was his answer. Then the bus came, and Percy walked toward it._

_"P wait!" Tim threw him a walkie-talkie, and a $100 bill. Percy looked at it, clearly shocked._

_"Thanks man." he said hugging Tim._

_"No problem. See you later. whenever that will be."_

Tim was brought back to reality by someone yelling.

"Yo Tim! You comeing?!" Sun called. He nodded and followed.

* * *

**I'm gonna make another chapter. It'll most likely be a three-parter.**


	18. Flashbacks Part Two

**HEWO! Yah...I'm a little giddy. I just finished Breaking Dawn from the Twilight series. It's a little annoying. But anyways...**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 18: Flashbacks: Part Two

Percy raced down the highway passing a Porche, Lexus, Lincoln and a Mercedes. The cops didn't pull him over for obvious reasons. I mean really. Would you pull over a super hero (shut up Gotham City Police Department)? Well, they did yell out the car window "SLOW DOWN DUDE!". Well, if you think think the traffic distracted him, you'd be voted off the island. He was completely concentrated on the deductive reasoning that was on the map. So far, Clown Boy had attacked a hospital, a bank, and the police station. They hadn't been blown up (thanks to the current Boy Wonder, but no one knew that).

_OK. So far he's been to a hospital, a bank, and the police station. Both of them help people, and they show authority. Authority. He's always had a problem with that. He also has a problem with leaders. Well, I'm not in Washington DC, so it's not the White House. So what's the closest thing to that in Seattle? Not really much of any thing. Hmm...everything seems to be going further and further south. So that means-Aw man! I have to go to Olympia?! Calm down Bauer. You're not letting Clown Boy get away this time. Not again. I'll go to Mexico if I have to! _

At that, he got off at the exit to Olympia.

* * *

"Ari, where did that thing come from?" Sun asked as Arachne pulled a sheet off of her own motorcycle.

"Dad. He felt guilty of missing Pete and mines birthday, so I got this." she smiled. Crow smirked.

"Then why do you always ride with Percy?" he asked in a teasing tone. Everyone tried to suppress a laugh. Ari glared.

"Shut up." she snapped. That was the end of the teasing. They had a fairly large will to live. They all had their own methods of travel. Tim (now in his Traffic Light costume) had the R-Cycle, Beth rode with Tim, Ari had her Harley Davidson, Crow, Sunny, and LB could fly, and Hex drove his car. He didn't want to get run over. So they took off.

"Ari, are you sur this is accurate?! He's been in the same spot for an hour!" LB called down to her.

"Maybe we were lucky and he got a flat!" she yelled back. LB shook her head. This was never going to work. How long did it take to fix a flat tire?

"We're almost there! He must have missed the exit!" Ari called to everyone. They traveled another mile, and then they got to where the tracker lead them. There was nothing there, but Ari heard a familiar beeping sound, and groaned. She picked up the tracker.

"Well this is depressing." Beth muttered. Ari picked up a note.

"He left this. 'Nice try Ari. It won't work. -Percy'." she read. Then she threw it accross the road. Crow closed his eyes, andstarted floating.

"What're you doing?' Sun asked concerned.

"I'm going into his mind. My mom did it once with your dad." he murmured. He fell silent, but Percy's mind was far from silent.

...

_"Percy, stop this! You're scaring us!" _

_"Crow? What're you doing in here? Ever heard of privacy?" _

_"Yes I have. But that's not the point. You know who's even more scared than we are?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Arachne."_

_"..."_

_"She's worried about you P. Your not the only one here who has lost your mother. LB lost her mom three years ago. But you don't see her freaking out like a maniac."_

_"Her mom wasn't murdered by a phycopath."_

_"No, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how you feel."_

_"Get out Bird Boy." _

_"Fine."_

...

"Well, someones in a bad mood." Crow said. Tim's eyes widened.

"How mad was he?" he asked urgently. Crow thought for a brief moment.

"You know how Samara from The Ring wanted to kill all humanity?" he asked. They all shuddered.

"Uh-huh." Ari muttered, blushing at a memory.

"Well, take that, and multiply it by two." Crow explained. Tim and Beth gasped, while Hex looked concerned.

"I'm not good at math." he murmured. Crow slapped his forehead. Tim and Bethany exchanged glances.

"We've gotta find him soon! If he's as mad as you say he is, then even the smallest thing will set him off. He's like a time bomb right now. And I mean that literally." Tim explained to a shocked Titans Seattle.

"What do you mean?" Ari asked him.

"He almost blew me up once." he muttered.

_"Percy! Wake up! Come on! If you croak I'll be grounded for life!" Tim was shaking his friend like mad. Percy stirred a little, then his eyes opened._

_"Ow..." was all he said. He got up and rubbed his head._

_"You OK dude?" Tim asked. Percy nodded, right when some guy from the test facility came by, grabbed them, and cleaned the radiation off. Then they got kicked out._

_"That was weird." Percy mumbled. _

_"So what happened in there Percy? What did they do? Dude! Your hand's on fire!" Tim exclaimed pointing to Percy's hand. Percy looked at it, confused._

_"That's weird. I don't feel it. I wonder..." Percy was talking to himself now. He clenched his fist, and the fire dispersed. He clenched it again, and it was on fire again._

_"Whoa..." Tim muttered. Percy's eyes widened with amazement. Tim looked at his friends face, and saw that his amazement was turned to fury. _

_"Not only did he kill my mom, now because of him I'm some sort of freak! I'll be exiled, like the X-Men are! I'll get him if it's the last thing I do!" Percy was ranting now. Tim noticed that the fire had spread up his forearm. He took a step back. Then another. And another. Soon enough, Percy was completely engulfed in flames. _

_"Percy! What's going on?!" Tim called. But Percy couldn't hear him. Well, he kind of could. It was like he was unconscious. He basically was. His only sense was sight, and faint hearing. Percy was ten feet in the air now. Tim was panicked, but his training with the Dark Knight let him calm down and assess the situation. He realized that this was all anger related. All he had to do was calm him down._

_"Percy! Listen to me! You could help peple with this! Bruce could train you! You're already a great detective! You solved the Who-Done-It thing in second grade before I did! Just calm down! Remember you said you'd help me say a full sentence to Bethany Gordon? How will you do that if you're a massive ball of fire?!" Tim called. _

_It was working. Percy was calming down. He started to get down to the ground._

_"It's working. Percy, I know you're in there. come on! Help me talk to Beth! I can't even say a full sentence to her without stammering!" Tim said in a normal speaking voice. That last remark was enough to make Percy laugh, and get back to normal._

_"Remind me not to get mad, will you?" Percy asked. Tim nodded._

_"Sure thing bro." he said. Percy smiled._

_"Now, in order to talk to Bethany, you need to talk to her like you talk to me. Only more sensitive..."_

Sun snapped her fingers in front of Tim's face.

"Whoa!" he jumped, startled.

"Nice memory dude." Crow was wide eyed. Tim looked at him, then remembered.

"Huh? Oh right. Empath." he said. Crow smiled.

"You couldn't even talk to a girl?" he grinned.

"Shut up." Tim muttered. Beth laughed.

"And he didn't even ask me out 'till we were fourteen." she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Crow, do you know where Percy went?" Ari was a bit anxious. Understatement. Big time.

"Oh yeah! He's headed for Olympia. He thinks 'Clown Boy' is headed for the state house." Crow explained. Before he even finnished the sentence, she was on her bike, headed south. Tim ran to the R-Cycle, only to realized...

"She slashed my tires!" he shouted. Hex made the same discovery.

"Well, call AAA, and we'll carry you! We need to catch up with her." Sun exclaimed. Crow put his hand on her shoulder.

"No. If we all go, he'll get deffensive. If only she goes, she'll have a better chance." he said softly. Tim's mouth dropped, but then he sighed.

"He's right. She has the most influence on him." he realized. They all stared off in the direction of where Ari had gone.

"We're following her, but we'll stay hidden." LB sudjested. Everyone nodded. Sun picked up tim and Beth, while Crow and LB carried Hex.

"Cut down on the Doritos, will you Hex?" LB grunted.

* * *

**Well, that wasn't SO bad. The 'Percy freaks out' scene wasn't as good as I would have hoped, but other than that, I liked it. But I want YOUR opinions. REVIEW OR I'LL GO INTO A CORNARY. Which is not good at 9:45 pm. Goodnight peoples!**


	19. Flashbacks Part Three

**Hi peoples! This MIGHT be the end of the three parter....but I don't know. I'm tempted to just start babbling on and on and on about nothing in particular. Maybe I should just start the next chapter...or maybe I'll sing The Song that Never Ends!!!!!!!!!!  
****OOOOHHHHH!  
This is the song that never ends,  
And it goes on and on my friend! _My sister hits me in the back of the head with a pan. _**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 19: Flashbacks: Part Three

_I'm going to kill him when I find him. Well, maybe not kill him. I can't kill the idiotic. Come to think of it, I can't really kill anyone. If I did, it would be breaking a vow. And I NEVER break a vow. I didn't even tell Mildred Forman that Pete had a crush on her. And that was Kindergarten! Not to mention that full month when Lucky had a crush on Pete. Ugh...that was creepy._

Ari's thoughts were racing more than she wanted to, but as long as she wasn't thinking of You-Know-Who, she was fine. That idiot was gonna get it, and get it good. Time seemed to pass quicker as she was speeding down the high-way. Yes, speeding. But somehow, no traffic ticket. At some point, she got whistled at by a couple of punks in a Mustang. But she sprayed web on their mouths.

"THAT SHOULD WEAR OFF IN ABOUT AN HOUR!" she yelled at them laughing. As I was saying, time went faster. In what seemed to be no time at all, she got to the sign that said _Olympia: Next Exit_. She smiled. That moron was gonna get it.

Olympia was a bigger city than she thought it would be. She had no idea where to find the state office. She rode for awhile, until she was sure she had no idea where she was.

"I knew I should have taken the map after slashing the tires! I'll probably have to pay for that..." she thought out loud. She didn't notice she was parked near an ally.

"Pay for what pretty girl?" a voice said. She turned to see the scarred face, of the Joker.

"Oh great." she muttered.

* * *

_Olympia: Next Exit. That was fast. Wait a minute. Who's that chick on the Harley? Is that...? No way. It couldn't be. Wait, she's wearing a mask. It is Ari! She probably followed me ahead of everyone. That is JUST like her. One of her best qualities. Where is she going? That's not the way to the state office! Oh no. She has no idea where she's going! I'd better follow her to make sure she's OK. Joker or no Joker._

Percy followed Ari into the roughest part of town. Every turn she made, he was glad he had followed her. Even with her powers, she wasn't used to this. He was completely ignoring the fact that she was a New Yorker at heart. She stopped near an ally, and he hid. He listened to what she was saying.

_"I knew I should have taken the map after slashing the tires! I'll probably have to pay for that..." she said._

_"Pay for what pretty girl?" a voice said. She her head._

_"Oh great." she muttered._

Percy knew that voice all to well. As soon as he heard it, he stared straight at Ari, knowing that he didn't have much time. He was near panic when he heard a click.

"Ooh...we have a Teen Titan in our midst. Arachne is it? I was never one for Greek myths myself as a boy. But very creative name little girl." he laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you." she got off the bike, and held out her wrists. Percy walked slowly closer to her, not wanting to blow his cover.

"That would be a mistake Girly. You know what happens to people who aren't afraid of me? Well, not very different from the people who ARE afraid of me, but that's beside the point. You see this gun? You know what kind it is?" he asked. Ari rolled her eyes.

"A Webly Mk VI .455 caliber top-break service revolver." she said without hesitation.

"Correct. Now let's demonstrate." he smiled. Percy saw his moment. He pushed her out of the way ten seconds before he fired.

"Per-I mean, Flame Thrower?!" she cried. He smiled at her, then glared at the Joker, who looked slightly impressed. Arachne took the opportunity to kick the gun out of his hand,throw him against a lamp post, and spray a thick web rope around him.

"Thanks for tying him down for me." Percy muttered. He lunged, but Ari knew what was coming and grabbed his arm. She pushed him against the wall with his arm at an uncomfortable angle.

"Ow! Let me go!" he snapped at her. She glared at him.

"No way Captain Ahab!" she yelled through clenched teeth.

"Why not?!" he tried to get out of her grasp, but he suddenly remembered how strong she was.

"Because I WON'T let you take a life you idiot! I also don't want to have to file a witness statement. Those things are like five pages long!" she explained to him.

"Whatever! Let me go!" he growled. Ari started to get nervous. Tim had told her about his temper while they were tracking him.

"Calm down Percy. It's me. I'm your friend." she said soothingly.

"If you were really my friend, you'd let me at him!." Percy snapped. Arachne felt like she had been punched in the face. She absentmindedly let him go. Then he lunged again, bringing her back to the present. She tackled him to the ground and pinned his shoulders.

"LET ME GO!" he cried.

"You're just gonna get the same answer. I know you're hurting Percy, but you have to move on with your life. Would your mom want you to do this?" she asked. Percy winced. That hit him below the belt.

"No. But I did get on with my life. Until I found out he was in town, and out of the Asylum. Then he tried to hut you. And that's just pushing it." he muttered, calming down.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERY BODY'S NERVES! EVERY BODY'S NERVES! EVERY BODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERY BODY'S NERVES! AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW-" Clown Boy sang.

"SHUT UP!" Ari and Percy yelled. Arachne sprayed a web on his mouth.

"Percy, you need to get on with your life. I'm not saying you have to forgive him -I sure wouldn't- but what I AM asking is for you to let go." she got up, and reached for his hand. He took it and sighed. He really didn't want to do this. He faced Clown Boy. The psychopath he'd hated for years.

* * *

_They were hiding under the desk, with Selina Bauer facing the mad man. Percy was freaking out, while Tim (who hadn't joined Bruce yet) was trying to calm him down._

_"Mom, what's going on?" Percy asked. _

_"It's alright Percy." Selina smiled down at her son. Percy stayed huddled with his two best friends, Tim and Beth (their mom's worked there too). There were twenty guys in the bank with guns. All of them were wearing clown masks. It didn't SEEM alright._

_"Mom? What should we do?" he asked her. Selina looked around, then down at Percy._

_"Cuándo le doy la señal, usted consigue a los niños, y corre a la espalda del banco! Cuando usted responde, dice el español." Selina ordered._

_"Pero Mamá! Y usted? ¡No puedo abandonarle!" Percy cried (actually crying)._

_"Seré Percy fino. Lo sé." It was the first time she ever lied to him._**(A/N: For translation, see ending Authors note!)

* * *

**Percy shook the memory away before it could get too far. He took a breath.

"I witnessed you murder five people. One of them was my mom. I also saw you injure nine others. One of them was my Aunt Emelina. She recovered, but she hasn't gotten over her baby sister's death. As much as I hate you for what you did, I have to let go. I have to forgive you." he walked past him, and Arachne followed.

"I'm proud of you Percy." she layed a hand on his shoulder.

"We are too!" Crow called from the roof. They looked up and saw Titans Seattle on the roof of one of the buildings. Sunny waved.

"What took you guys so long?!" Ari yelled up to them.

"We figured you'd be headed for the state office! We thought you knew where it was, since you didn't take the map!" Tim yelled back. Ari blushed, and everyone got off the roof.

"We got here just in time to see Percy get pinned by a girl." Hex teased. Percy turned to Arachne, and folded his arms to his chest.

"The only reason you pinned me down like that, was because I wasn't ready." he explained. Ari glared at him.

"Are you ready now?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said smugly. She grabbed his arm, flipped him, and pinned his arms down.

"Can we not tell anyone about this?"

* * *

**Well, I guess that WAS the end of the three parter! You gotta love Ari! She's sweet, but she knows when to beet someone up. OH! And now for the translation!**

_**"When I give you the signal, you get the kids, and run for the back of the bank? When you respond, speak Spanish." Selina ordered.**_

_**"But Mom! What about you? I can't leave you!" he cried (actually crying).**_

_**"I'll be fine Percy. I know it." it was the first time she lied to him.  
**_


	20. Scrooge

**Yeah. Thanksgiving was weird. Sorry I didn't put up a special for that, or Halloween, but I was busy. Don't worry. I'm doing Christmas. I'm sorry if you're offended, but I celebrate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs I mention, A Christmas Carol by Mark Twain, or a mistletoe....I wish I did though. (wink wink).  
**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 20: Scrooge

Well, It was Christmas time. Arachne's favorite holiday. She was shopping, decorating, and making everyone help her put up the tree. A ten foot tall tree. Sunny had to fly to the top to put any decorations up there. Then she and Crow got everybody gagging when they kept saying "You put up the star. No YOU put up the star." over and over. There was only one problem. Titans Seattle had their very own Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Come on Ebenezer! Have some fun! Tis the season! OK guys! Let's bring on the ghosts! Come on Christmas Past dude!" she was ranting following Hex around.

"Leave me alone." he snapped. Ari rolled her eyes.

"Well Bah Humbug to you too." she responded, putting a mistletoe in a doorway. Hex looked at it, and ran like heck. Percy came up behind her (not noticing the mistletoe).

"I think maybe you might want to leave him alone. He's still mad about Lucky. Give him a break." he suddjested. Ari rolled her eyes.

"I realize that. But does he have to be such a Scrooge? This is my favorite holiday, and I don't want it ruined because Hex can't have a good time! What do we have to do? Show home videos? Dress up like the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Yet to Come?" she asked. Then the light bulb in the hall went on, and Percy panicked.

"Hey. I know that look. We're not reenacting A Christmas Carol!" he said as if he was in charge. She gave him a confused look.

"I was just gonna say we should watch some home videos. But I like your idea better!" Ari chirped.

"NO NO NO! we did that ONCE at age fourteen, and LB tried to kill us!" Percy cried. She grinned.

"Hey. It was her own fault for being the Grinch. And it worked didn't it? And Hex wasn't there. He has no idea. Oh come on. You know you want to be the Ghost of Christmas Past again." she gave him the puppy dog pout. His eyes widened, but he recovered.

"We have to stay out of this one OK? We can help him, but that doesn't involve dressing up like spirits from a book. And for petes sake Ari! Stop acting like Alice Cullen!" he exclaimed. Sunny had forced them to read the Twilight series.

"I'm not acting like Alice Cullen."

"Yes you are. And that means somethings wrong. I know you Ari. None of the problems I can think of would get you this upset. And don't give me the family excuse. You saw them at Thanksgiving. I tell you everything Ari. Please just return the favor." he pleaded.

"Nothing is wrong." she snapped. Then she walked away.

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" Sunny was pleading for Crow to read everyones minds.

"No."

"Well why not?" she pouted.

"It would be a direct invasion of privacy. A person's mind is their safe place. I can't invade that. Besides. If they found out they'd kill me." he explained.

"They wouldn't want to cross me." Sunny said putting her arms around his neck.

"I know." he smiled. She kissed him.

"Please?" she asked again (MEAN!). Crow groaned.

"I'm so weak." he muttered.

"So you'll do it?" she asked.

"Yes." he said grudgingly. She kissed him again.

"Thank you." she said. Then she walked away.

"What is it about that girl...?" he wondered.

* * *

**OK. I had to put in a sweet Crow/Sunny part in there. I couldn't resist! BTW, this was just a filer. So I know it sucks. No flameys when reviewing.**


	21. Inside Your Friends Heads

**YAY! SNOW DAY SNOW DAY SNOW DAY SNOW DAY!!!!!!!!!!!! AND WINTER BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're actually having blizzard weather up here! And two buses crashed through  
**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 21: Inside Your Friends Heads

"Now Crow! We need to figure it out!" Sunny and Crow were in the living room, and Crow was getting ready to read everyones minds. Very reluctantly.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" he muttered, then got into his meditation pose. He let his mind reach out. He found Percy first.

_Percy-_

_What's wrong with her? Why won't she tell me what's wrong? Ugh...sometimes Arachne just drives me INSANE! That girl is just so....ugh! But she's also really pretty and smart and-SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! You two are JUST FRIENDS! Right? Yes. No. Maybe? I don't know! AUGH! OK calm down. What would Mom say in this situation?_

_"Perseus Jacob Ernesto Romero Adrian Bauer! You know better than this! Tell the girl already! What? You're not sure how you feel about her? Lord Percy! You're as clueless as your father was! Think niño! Think! The girl won't wait forever! Go get her boy! Perseus, son of Zeus in the Greek Myths, married Princess Andromeda. All he had to do was rescue her from a giant sea monster! Wait... Oh just tell her niño! Go! Vamos! Andale! "_

_Yup. That's Mom alright. I like Star Wars, she liked the Greek Myths. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? _

_"Oh for Pete's sake!! Watch her around you! You must be blind! Of course you're blind. You're a sixteen year old BOY!"_

_How did my cousin get into all this? I wonder what my Uncle would say? NO! I won't even GO there! Too late. _

_"When you wanna get a girl, all you have to do, is buy her a taco! Women love tacos!"_

_Sorry Uncle Ernesto. Mom hated tacos, Ari hates tacos, and Sunny hates tacos. LB loves them. But she's a tom-boy. So she doesn't exactly count as a girl. Oops.  
_

_Wait. Is someone laughing? CROW?! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!__  
_

_

* * *

_

"AUGH!" Crow screamed and dropped to the floor. Sunny stood up.

"Crow! Who's mind did you enter?!" she asked impatiently.

"Well, Percy has allot more inner turmoil than we thought. He actually was imagining what his family would say in his situation with Ari. His uncles idea of getting a girl, is buying her a taco. Then he listed all the girls in his life who hate them. Then he said that since LB is a tom-boy, she doesn't really count as a girl. Then he kicked me out. He probably heard me laughing." he explained

"Good thing LB's not the Empath around here. She'd beat him to a bloody pulp. Anyways, NEXT!" Sunny shortly speculated. Crow rolled his eyes, and went o Hex.

_Hex-_

_Why did she do this? Why did my baby sister have to be next? She was always so sweet, and trusting. And obnoxious. Definitely obnoxious. Her come backs were the work of a genius! How did she think of those right off the top of her head? But, those days are over. She's gone. _

_NO! IDIOT! Don't think like that! Lucky's still in there somewhere! I don't care WHAT Sunny says! I'm bringing her back if it's the last thing I do! I hope it's not though. That would bite. But I'm getting Squirt back tot the light side of the Force. AUGH! I've got to stop talking to Percy so much. That dude needs a girl. And I know who he has in mind. _

_FOCUS Paul! Focus! Did I just call myself Paul? Next thing you know, I'm gonna be calling Lucky Lucy. Dang. For crime fighting teenagers, we're very unimaginative. Sunny's dad told us about his inter-dimensional twin, who had the ability to bend time and space. Guess what they called him? Larry. Wow. I've been watching Pirates three too much._

_Focus Paul! How will I get her back? She did seam really scared. And she also saved me. This is all my fault. If I hadn't yelled at her, then none of this would have happened. I reassured her at the bus crash,but after that when I was training her agian, and she hit a tree instead of the target...I can't believe I blew up like that. And when we faced off a few weeks weeks ago, she mimicked the exact words I said to her._

_"Destroying! Stealing! Causing harm! It's the only thing I'm good for!"_

_No one knows about that. I'm glad they don't. They'd all hate me too. I still can't believe I said that causing harm was the only thing she was good for! This is my mess, and I'm gonna fix it! Lucky's coming home!

* * *

_

WhenCrow opened his eye's, they were wide from shock. Saying something like that wan't like him. He never lost his temper. Well, excluding the time he yelled at Sunny about being with Slade. And made her cry.

"Crow? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I think I finally understand why Hex feels so guilty about Lucky." he said in wonder. Sunny cocked her head.

"Why is he?" she asked. Crow shook his head.

"You shouldn't know, Sunny. You'll just end up yelling at him. Hey! Don't glare at me! I love you, but you've got to admit, you've got a pretty short temper." he explained. She didn't yell at him because he said he loved her (so she ignored the Sunny thing). He may have been weak, but she was too. She just never showed it.

OK. Just get to Arachne. We already know LB's stressed about Christmas shopping and building that time machine. So Ari should be last. Unless our parents come early and decide to get in a big five way fight and not tell us about it." Sunny joked.

"Please don't mention Nightwing right now. I read minds better when I'm relaxed. And I can't exactly relax thinking about someone who has me on his hit list." Crow muttered. Sunny rolled her eyes.

"Just get to Arachne." she snapped.

_Arachne-_

_Crow, if you don't get out of my head, I will personally put you through the paper shredder.

* * *

_

"Didn't get much from her." Crow said a little scared.

"What DID you get?" Sunny asked.

"I got 'Crow, if you don't get out of my head, I will personally put you through the paper shredder.' I don't think she was kidding." he said shuddering.

"How did she know you were in there?" she asked.

"You know Ari. She can tell when your dad comes in a room. when he's doing his ninja thing. In the dark. I think she can tell when someones reading her thoughts." Crow explained.

"Man. This is Twilight all over again." she sulked.

"I'm not Edward Cullen." he replied. Then he looked and saw Hex come in wrapped in plastic wrap, holding every cleaning supply imaginable, and a shovel. And he was carrying a boom-box that was playing the Mission: Impossible theme. Sunny raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Hex? What are you doing?" she asked. Hex grinned.

"The impossible!" he exclaimed.

"Which is...?" Crow asked. Hex did the shifty eye thing.

'I'm going....TO CLEAN MY ROOM!"

* * *

**I couldn't resist! Wow. Short chappie.**


	22. Fights

**I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to let you know, I'm putting the order of births in Titans Seattle from oldest to youngest.**

**1. Arachne**

**2. Ladybug**

**3. Crow**

**4. Percy**

**5. Hex**

**6. Sunfire**

**Yeah I know. The leader is the youngest!**

**

* * *

**

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 22: Fights

It was a normal day for Titans Seattle. Hex was playing his new Nintendo DS, Crow was reading New Moon (he thought it was annoying), Sunfire was reviewing case files, and LB was making a music video on YouTube (not of her friends this time). Yup. Everything was normal. Except...

"Leave me alone!"

"Just tell me what's wrong!"

"It's none of your business!"

"I tell you everything!"

"Guilt will get you nowhere!"

...that. They had been fighting since New Years Eve. And FYI, that wasn't even in the same room as everyone else. They were on the other side of the Tower. LB rolled her eyes, Hex saved his game and banged his head on the couch, Crow put in some earplugs, and Sunny screamed into a pillow.

"Man. And I thought OUR fights were loud!" Crow muttered to Sunny.

"Yeah. This beats you two by a long shot. And they're not even together!" LB said. Sunfire looked thoughtful, turned to Crow, and opened her mouth to speak.

"No." he said bluntly. She scowled.

"You don't even know what I want." she griped.

"Yes I do. You want me to go into Ari's mind again. I already went into everyone else's minds, and I wish I hadn't. They were gonna tell us anyways. Plus, I wish to live to seventeen." he explained. Sunfire gave up.

"Well, most likely you will. Your birthday IS in February." Hex said, not catching the sarcasm.

"A little help here people!" they heard Percy call from the hall. LB stood up and went out into the hall. Then they heard hysterical laughter. They went into the hall, and joined LB in laughing. Percy was out there. Hanging from the ceiling by his ankles, with Ari's web. His arms were crossed, and he had a scowl on his face.

"D-dude got b-beat by a girl!" Crow said through his laughter. Percy's scowl deepened.

"Yes. I'm glad my pain is amusing to you. Now, do me a favor and GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" he yelled the last part.

"Can't you just burn it?" LB asked.

"It's non-flammable." Percy explained. His face was starting to look red.

"OK guys. Let's get him down before he passes out." Sunfire said through giggles. She threw a Starbolt at the string connected to he ceiling. It didn't even singe. Crow tried breaking it apart with his powers. Nothing. LB put a bomb on it. Still nothing. Hex sent a hex (wow...) at it. Not even breaking!

"Wow. That stuff is strong!" Hex said, slightly impressed. LB got her nerd expression.

"Well, spider silk is about five times stronger than steel. And it's normally .00012 inches in diameter. Ari's is about three-"

"LADYBUG!" the rest yelled. She came back to the present.

"I'm just saying." she said. They rolled their eyes, and then noticed that Percy's usual olive toned skin was beet red, and he was unconscious.

"Well, now that he's passed out, what do you suggest we do Einstein?" Hex asked rolling his eyes. She thought for a moment.

"Exactly how many chainsaws do we own?" LB asked.

"Three." Hex said. Crow raised an eyebrow.

"Who bought them?" he asked. Just then Ari ran in, and saw that Percy was unconscious.

"You haven't gotten him down yet?!" she yelled. Everyone stepped back. Sun put on a brave face.

"You're the one who put him up there in the first place!" she said.

"Well I figured you guys had enough brains to know the weak spots!" Ari hissed. That, was a very dumb move on her part. Sunfire lunged at her and the two ended up wailing on each other. But in the end, Sunfire ended up like Percy.

"Thanks for the help Crow." she muttered. Ari went over to Percy, and climbed the web. She plucked the top webs, and Percy almost hit the floor head first, but she caught it.

"Now, get him to the infirmary." she ordered. LB and Hex each grabbed a foot, and dragged him. Arachne left the hall looking both frustrated, and guilty.

"Crow? Help." Sun said in a pitiful voice. She looked dizzy. Crow smiled, and mimmicked Ari. Only he flew up instead of climbing. When she was down, she kissed his cheek.

"You know, I think this is one of the only times I've ever saved you. Not counting a few Slade situations." he said with a laugh. She smiled at him, and put her arms around his neck.

"You know how you always say that you're not Edward Cullen?" Sun asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not." he said narrowing his eyes.

"Just to get the record straight, you're my Edward. I wouldn't trade you for any Jacob Black." she said with a giggle. That remark made him break out into a grin, and he kissed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arachne knocked on the door to the Forensics Lab. LB answered it.

"Well?" Ari asked. LB pulled her in.

"It's a match. It's officail. She's here." she whispered. Ari groaned.

"Great. Just another thing for me to worry about." she sighed.

* * *

**HAHA!!! CLIFFIE! How do you like that? I go from romance, to cliffie!**


	23. DUDE! Call at a Decent Hour!

**YAY! I updated! I know I've had some trouble updating lately, but my parents FREAKED when they saw my science grade. And math. I hate this....so much.**

**

* * *

**

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 23: DUDE! Call at a Decent Hour!

"Alright. I know you guys have been worried about me. I've been upset, but I didn't want to tell you why until I was sure." Arachne explained to Titans Seattle. Percy was holding an ice pack to his head.

"That's your excuse for hanging me on the ceiling like hood ornament?" he asked still woozy.

"I said I was sorry! Anyways, I would have told you guys but, I needed an expert. LB? Show 'em." she called. LB came out wearing her glasses (which she only used in the lab), and a lab coat. She had a file in her hands.

"A few weeks ago, at that warehouse that Slade trashed, Arachne found a blond hair. I ran some DNA analyses, and the girl was right. Lucky ain't the only one helping Slade. It matched a DNA sample taken from Roxy Carmical. AKA Ice Princess. She has several counts of assault, property damage, unpaid parking tickets, and a Copy-write violation." LB said constantly pushing her glasses up. A Picture of Roxy Carmical came on screen. She VERY light blond hair, pale skin, and pale ice blue eyes (pun not intended). Hex raised an eyebrow.

"Evil or not, she's kinda cute." he said with a smirk. Ari glared at him. The guys took one look at her expression, and cracked up. Sunfire was silent for a while, but then her eye twitched, which caused everyone to step back.

"How. Many. People. Will TEAM UP WITH SLADE! I MEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" she screamed, her face was red. Then she looked at everyone staring at her, and laughed nervously.

"Has she been diagnosed with OCD?" Hex whispered to LB.

"No. But at this rate, we don't need diagnostics. Not for her, or her dad." she whispered back. All the boys tried really hard not to laugh. But they were not successful. They fell over, and laughed their doomed little hearts out. Arachne giggled.

"Did you guys get into the Hallowen candy again?" she asked. Hex sat upright.

"Maybe..." he said. That caused the boys to crack up again.

"That's a yes." LB said. Sunny rolled her eyes.

"I'm not OCD." she said. Then she left the room. Probably to the training room.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What's with that empty glass box in your room?" she asked. Ari's head snapped up, and her eyes were wide.

"Empty?' she asked.

"Yeah there was nothing in there." LB replied. Ari started to run.

"SPEEDY! SPEEDY WHERE ARE YOU?!" she called. Percy stood up.

"You lost Speedy?!" he cried.

"No! I'm just calling him for kicks! Of coarse I lost him you idiot!" she snapped.

"Um, who's Speedy?" Hex interrupted. Percy and Ari looked at each other, and Ari spoke.

"My pet tarantula." she admitted. LB and Hex grinned.

"AWESOME!" they said. They high fived. Crow stared at her.

"Um, Ari, Sunfire has a very severe case of Arachnophobia." he said. As if on cue...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"We found Speedy!" Percy announced. They all ran to the training room. They saw quite a sight. There was Speedy on the floor, the poor thing was petrified, and Sunfire bunched up on the top of the punching bag. Her eyes were wide with fright. Who could blame her? It was a tarantula! This caused another laugh fest from the boys. Ari ran to Speedy.

"Speedy, are you OK? Are you hurt?" she asked the large spider. Percy came back into the room with the VERY large glass cage. Sunfire stared down at the spider, still frozen. Crow turned to Ari.

"How the heck do you feed that thing?!" he cried.

"You know how we had that rat problem in the basement?" Ari asked.

"Yeah. But the rats seem to be disappearing." Hex said. All eyes went on the spider in the cage.

"Well, thats one way to get rid of a rat problem." Crow said. The boys cracked up, and Ari put Speedy back in her room.

"Boys..." she muttered when she came back to see the caffeinated boys still laughing. Then came the sugar crash. All three boys literally, passed out. The girls just looked at them, and shrugged. Sunfire got down from the punching bag (obviously embarrassed), and left the boys in a heap on the floor.

* * *

It was midnight, and everyone was asleep. Well, they were asleep until...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"I AM GOING TO DISMANTLE THAT THING!" Sunfire cried from her bedroom. Those who weren't awakened by the alarm (Hex), were awakened by that. So the titans, all in their pajamas, went to see what was up. They walked into the Opps room, to see Slade on the screen. All wished they had picked different PJ's (Sunny was wearing a light pink night-gown with a white bunny on the front, Percy had blue flannel PJ's that had the Clone Wars logo on the front, Arachne was wearing red flannel two-piece button down the shirt PJ's with Ahsoka Tano on the front, Hex had on a white T-shirt that had the recycling logo on the front and shorts, and LB's consisted of a white T-shirt and sweat pants).

"DUDE! Call at a Decent Hour!" Hex exclaimed. Sunfire hit him, and that shut him up. Arachne stared at the screen, but not at Slade, but at Roxy (Ice Princess).

"Hey Penny. Long time no see. Your brother still hasn't called me back." she smirked. Roxy knew exactly what made her tick. And her thick, high pitched Brooklyn accent made her cringe.

"Stop calling me Penny, and you KIDNAPPED Pete for crying out loud." Ari snapped.

"Uh-huh. Well tell him to call me." she shot back.

"She kidnapped your brother?" LB asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. She was trying to bug me, and yelled 'Call me!' as the cops dragged her away." Arachne replied not taking her eyes off the psychopath with a desperate need for a tan. Hex looked at the screen, and glared.

"Where's my sister?" he asked in a suspicious tone. Slade rolled his eyes behind the mask.

"Don't get your hopes up boy. Lucky is in her...chambers. She won't be going anywhere. Even if she wanted to. She'd have to leave without something very important." he said smoothly. Hex's eyes widened. He wouldn't. No one was THAT evil! Of course, he did condemn the world for his own personal gain...

"Why did you call?" Arachne asked. Not noticing Hex's alarm was not like her, so it got Percy's attention.

"Simply to let you know I have more than one person helping me with my plans. And Ladybug, don't bother trying to track the signal. It won't work. Ta ta Titans." ten the screen went black. Hex dropped onto the sofa and gaped at the floor.

"Hex, what's wrong?" Arachne asked him. He looked up and everyone was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Her insulin. He took her insulin." he choked out.

* * *

**Plot twist! I thought it would add more drama to give Lucky diabetes. And having a grandma who has it, I know a thing or two about it. I apoligize if I offended anyone for bringing it into the plot. Review peoples! I'll TRY to update sooner. I have a three-day-weekend, so I'll try to get one up by Sunday! If I don't, I'll slap myself!**


	24. Hey, Big Brother

**Yup. another one. Not starting out how you'd expect. Read. Now.**

**

* * *

**

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 24: Hey, Big Brother.

_Stupid stupid stupid! How could I leave without my insulin? Ugh...I'm slowing down...come on Lucky...stay awake..._

Lucky really WAS slowing down. She could go as fast, sometimes faster than, her brother. Now she was going much slower. She didn't have enough energy. She needed her insulin. And food. She needed to eat. She needed to rest. She needed Hex.

Lucky had seen her chance to run a few days after Slade had contacted the Titans. He hadn't let her come. He knew she wanted to see er brother. If she had disobeyed him, then that would mean another day without insulin. That was NOT good for her.

The night she saw her chance to escape, Slade was out trying to steel yet another plane from Boeing. She wanted to tell Hex his plan desperately, and Slade had left her behind in the locked warehouse he called her chambers. He wasn't there, and neither was Roxy. She could knock out the guards, and blow a hole in the wall with her powers. That's just what she did.

Now she was running. But slowing down. She was going fast for a normal human, but she was no longer a blur. She was usually a blur. Now she wasn't. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake for long.

Sprinting. Running. Jogging. Power walking. Walking.

_Come on Lucky...stay awake...I hate diabetes..._

She looked around. She knew Seattle like the back of her hand. There was the Space Needle, the Experience Music Program (EMP) and Sci-Fi museum, and the Pacific Science Center. Titans Tower was only a few miles away. If she could just find her way to the aquarium...

She couldn't. Lucky was losing energy fast. She leaned against the EMP, and tried to stay awake...she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucky? Lucky?"

* * *

Hex was out doing patrol. He didn't need to, but he needed to get his head cleared. Everyone else was asleep in the tower. Hex didn't want to wake anyone, so he didn't take his car. Besides, he could get around faster on foot. He was careful about what he ran into. Unlike Arachne, he didn't underestimate Seattle. She figured "I grew up in New York! What can be worse than that?" Hex wasn't fooled. Seattle was pretty much a smaller version of NYC.

He ran around the city, stopping a few robbers along the way. But there was one scene playing through his mind.

Flashback!

_"Her insulin. He took her insulin." he choked out. Everyone just stared at him. LB broke the silence._

_"Hex, how do you know?" she asked him. He looked at her._

_"He said that if she wanted to run, she would have to leave without something very important. What could be more important than her insulin?" he asked them Everyone exchanged glances. They knew he was right. _

_"Hex, we-" Sunfire began. Hex shot her a glare._

_"We what? Can't help her? Need to teach her a lesson? Have to accept that she might be in it for life?!" he stood up. Sun was hurt, but she didn't show it._

_"-need a plan. I've let this go too far, and I'm sorry. I'm not letting anything else happen on my watch. But..." she trailed off._

_"You still don't trust her." Hex finished. Sun nodded. At that, Hex left the room, leaving everyone to shake their heads at Sunny._

End Flashback!

He glared at the memory. She agreed to help Lucky, but not to trust her. Hex had been worried sick about her for days since he found out about the insulin. He couldn't stand the thought of his baby sister without it. He'd seen that, and he didn't like it.

Hex looked up, and saw the EMP. For some reason, he had a feeling that something was wrong. The next second, he was across the street, and in front of the oddly shaped building. He heard someone fall, and he turned. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. There was Lucky, sitting there, in her black dress that she used to wear. He shook it off, and ran over.

"Lucky? Lucky?' he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. She stared at him faintly, her eyelids were drooping. Hex picked her up gently, and ran. Fast. Even for him.

* * *

Hex ran into the Tower. He almost sounded the alarm, but he didn't want Sunny to know she was here. He thought fast and ran down the hall. He knocked on a door, and a very groggy LB was standing in front of him. She woke up completely when she saw the half conscious Lucky in Hex's arms.

"I need a little help." he said. She nodded.

"I'll get Sun-" she began.

"No! She can't know she's here. She still can't trust Lucky. She'd probably keep her on lock-down if she knew Lucky was here." Hex interrupted. LB sighed. He had a genuine point.

"Well, why me?" she asked. He raise an eyebrow.

"You gave me surgery once." he explained. He would have said more, but Lucky weakly hit him in the back of the head as a reminder to help. LB laughed.

"Well, she'll probably be OK. Come on. Lets get her to the infirmary." she said. At that, they ran.

They arrived at the infirmary, to find a surprise. Arachne was there with an ice pack on her head. She looked slightly green.

"Hey girl. You OK??" LB asked her as she took Lucky's blood sugar levels. Too low. Ari pointed to the bathroom.

"Look in there for your answer." she replied. Hex cringed, and layed Lucky on one of the beds.

"Um, no need girl. What did you eat.?" LB asked.

"I don't think it's food poisoning LB. Wait. Is that Lucky?" she sat up in her chair. LB ran to the supply closet (which had labels EVERYWHERE). She came out with a vile of insulin, and a syringe/needle thing. She gave her the injection, and then checked her blood sugar levels. It was back to normal. Hex gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." he murmured. LB was equally relieved.

"Good thing you found her when you did." she said. Hex looked at her, shocked.

"Why is that?" he asked. She looked down at Lucky, who was asleep now.

"If you'd come in a half hour later, she would have gone into diabetic shock." LB explained. Ari gasped.

"Where did you find her?" she asked Hex. He explained to both girls what had happened.

"Poor girl must have been desperate." LB muttered. She was mad. Not good sign. LB+Mad=RUN! They jumped at a small sound.

"Hey, big brother."

* * *

**Well, that sucked. I couldn't help but laugh when I thought of "You gave me surgery once." Well, be kind.**


	25. Some Silent Advise

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA LIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN MY DRIVERS LICENSE YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 24: Some Silent Advise

About an hour after she woke up, LB and Hex finally got Lucky's blood sugar to stay at the proper levels. Arachne was in the bathroom the whole time, and LB ended up diagnosing her with the stomach flu. She didn't like the fact that LB wouldn't let her go on missions.

"You guys really don't have to do this." Lucky protested. LB smiled slightly at the small thirteen-year-old. She had forgotten how sweet she was. Sarcastic and brutally honest, but sweet. She watched as Hex raised an eyebrow at his little sister.

"Yes we do. After what you went through, you deserve it. Besides. I still owe you from the.....seventeen times you've saved me over the years." he explained with a smile. Lucky frowned.

"Wat do you mean I deserve it? I've been working with Slade and that really creepy chick." she complained. Lucky never liked getting something that she felt she didn't deserve.

"Come on Squirt. We know you. And we also know about the insulin thing." Hex explained, glaring at the last statement. Lucky looked down, embarrassed. Arachne came out of the bathroom, and wiped her mouth.

"Hey. It's OK Lucky. We know two other people who have been there. You're not alone. Maybe if you talk to Sunny-" she was interrupted by Hex.

"No! Sunny can't know she's here!" he whisper-yelled. Arachne looked at him, obviously confused.

"Why not? She's the leader. She needs to know these things." she said slowly, then ran to the bathroom. Again.

"You know what she's like when it comes to this subject!" Hex was trying to keep Lucky's feelings from getting hurt, but nothing gets by her. That made April Fools Day impossible.

"You mean she doesn't trust me. Not like I blame her. Not like I would expect anything different from her. She never liked me anyway. Said I was too honest." she muttered with a half smile. Hex laughed slightly.

"Can't really argue with that. But seriously though. We can't tell her."

"Or Crow. We tell him, and the sucker will go be the loyal boyfriend that he is, and blab to Sunny." LB said rolling her eyes.

"That depends on what it is." a voice said from the doorway to the infirmary. Their heads all snapped up, and they all turned to see Crow leaning on the doorpost.

"Uhhhh..." was all they could say. Crow chuckled.

"Don't worry guys. I won't say anything. Unlike what you said, I don't agree with Sunny on this particular subject." he said smirking. LB's eyes widened.

"I didn't say that!"

"You were thinking it."

"Dang."

"And guys, if you don't want me to know something, you'd better keep your emotions in check. I knew Hex was home the moment he stepped through the door. There was so much panic coming from you, I almost fell out of bed when I woke up. That combined with Lucky fading in and out, and LB's shock, I knew exactly what was going on." he explained. LB raised her eyebrows.

"So you ain't gonna tell Sunny about this?" she asked, the skepticism loud and clear in her voice.

"Hey. I do think for myself you know. You have no idea how many times I've tried to tell her she's wrong not to trust Hex about Lucky. But she's just so stubborn! No one can convince her of anything. In other words, I won't tell her. But I have to warn you, nothing can be hidden forever." Crow said in a no nonsense tone. Ari rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't trust us anyways. She went through my room just because I was a little reluctant to say 'Hi! I'm Penny!' to the world." her head was laying on a night stand.

"What happened to 'She needs to know these things'?" Hex asked. Ari shrugged.

"Don't know. I just remembered when she went through my room." she said, slightly annoyed at the memory.

They soon all got into a ranting session about how annoyingly nosy Sunny was. Well, everyone except Crow and Lucky. She was uncomfortable. She might have been honest, but she didn't think she had the right to say anything. She said things to the persons face. Not behind their back. Crow just stood there steaming, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"HOW CAN SHE TRUST ANY OF YOU MORONS IF SHE CAN'T EVEN TRUST HERSELF?!" he yelled. The talking stopped that very instant.

"Huh...?" was the brilliant response that Hex came up with. Crow shook his head. How could they not see it? Sure they weren't empaths, but couldn't they see what she was going through?

"How can you guys not see that?! Are you blind?!" He said a bit more quietly. He didn't want to wake Sunny. She would flip.

"Whoa Crow. Calm down. They don't know her as well as you do." Lucky spoke up. She suddenly felt responsible for everything going wrong around her. Crow breathed deeply to calm himself down.

"I just find it hard to believe that none of you noticed how she hardly ever smiles anymore. Maybe a smirk here or there, but almost never a smile." Crow said to the speechless bunch. They all looked at their shoes. Now that they took the time to think about it, they did notice.

"But she trusts you, right?" Ari asked. Crow looked down.

"I wish." That was not a response they were expecting. Lucky used her brilliant deductive reasoning to figure out that they were (finally) dating.

"Can you explain in detail please?" LB asked. Crow sighed.

LB might have been book smart, but she was lacking common sense when it came to people. But he had to respect her since she was the most mature, and serious of the group. Followed by him, but he pulled practical jokes so she beat him in that area. Which reminded him, he should steer clear of Percy in the morning.

"Ever since she was Slade's apprentice, she's lost her trust in her own judgement. Now, she doesn't trust anyone around her. She's distancing herself from us, because of one mistake. She doesn't trust her mother, me, Mr. Wayne, or you guys as you've noticed. The only person she trusts is her dad, which has improved their relationship allot more, but not so much for anyone else." he explained.

His tone pretty much brought the mood down lower than it was before. There was a long silence as everyone contemplated what Crow had said. It made Lucky feel even worse than she originally had. Crow sensed this, and sent some silent advise, that only she could hear.

_Your past doesn't define who you are, Lucky. That's what the future is for. To redeem yourself._

* * *

**Well how's that for a corny ending! That was probably the hokeyest ending I've ever written!!!!!!!**

**I noticed that I'd made Crow more of a sideline character that always gave in to Sunny. That's not at all who he is. As this chapter mentioned, he is the second most mature member of the team behind LB. He's a person with real depth. Now for the apology!**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I didn't update for so long! What with homework, and stuff like that, it gave me writers block! I started this chapter months ago, and could never finnish it! Well now I have. I would have last week but I was at camp. **

**So review! I'd like some feedback on Lucky's character! And Crow!**


	26. That Was Harsh

**Here's another one. There's one thing I forgot to say. In June, I SAW THE JONAS BROTHERS LIVE!!!!!!!!!!! They were AMAZING! Nick played A Little Bit Longer, and half the stadium was crying! And my sister finished a book in the line! LOL!**

**

* * *

**

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 26: That Was Harsh...

Crow never really hid Lucky, he just kept Sunny away from wherever she was, which he always knew. He kept a mental link with her so he always knew. That also made him hear the conversations that she had with the others. It was very good entertainment.

_Hex: Quick Luck, get in there._

_Lucky: No way. I'm not hiding under the sink._

_Hex: Why not?_

_Lucky: Because Arachne said her tarantula got out!_

_Hex: Not again._

_Lucky: AGAIN?! THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE?!_

_Hex: Three times actually._

_Lucky: AUGH! _

_Hex: Hey! There's Speedy!_

_Lucky: AUGH!!!!!!!_

_Hex: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! _

_Lucky: That was so not funny! Well, to me at least._

_Hex: Just stay in that vent. And if you see Speedy, try not to scream._

_Lucky: Very funny Hex._

Yup. That was one of the most entertaining. He made a note to himself to let Sunny know that speedy escaped again. That was one smart spider. Hopefully it wouldn't freak Kristi out like last time. The poor cat still wouldn't go near the bathroom. Even though it was still really fun to watch her get chased by a tarantula, he didn't want it to happen again. He checked the clock, and realized it was sparring time.

Every month, they would have a small contest. LB would put bracelets on everyone that would deactivate their powers, and they would be left with only their skill as long as the bracelets were on. They came in handy when they took power villains into custody. Anyway, it was a sort of an 'I play winner' thing. The loser would go sit back with everyone else, and the next person would spar the winner.

Today would start with Arachne vs. Sunfire. That was always really entertaining to watch. When they sparred, they didn't use the bracelets since they were both pretty equally matched anyway. They just didn't use their starbolts, or webbing. With Ari's spider reflexes, Sunny's Martial Arts skills, and both of their super strengths, it was always pretty long.

When he walked in, they were already in position. LB started the match, and they were off. Sunny made the first punch at Ari, but missed by two inches when Ari moved her head quickly to the side.

Sunny grabbed her arm and attempted to turn her around, pressing her arm to her back, but Ari saw it coming and quickly did a front flip over Sunny's head. She almost mimicked the move, but Sunny used it to her advantage, flipping Ari onto her back onto the floor.

"One! Two!"

At a very close call, Ari kicked her off. She turned around for a second, but then sensed Sunny coming her way. This time, she did a full back-flip while Sunny was still running, missing her head by centimeters. A bit dazed, she was caught by surprise when when Ari pinned her to the floor.

"One! Two! Three! Arachne wins!" LB cried. Ari helped Sunny up, and they shook hands.

The past two days, they had all began to notice Sunfire's absent smile. Everyone took a mental note of the perfectly straight face she had. Not any emotion at all. To Arachne, the expression reminded her of Ziva David from NCIS. Of course, her blank expression quickly turned to terror when she saw the spider on the floor.

"YIPE!!" she screamed. Everyone turned when they heard the spider hiss.

"Speedy! Are you OK baby?!" Arachne ran to her spider, picked it up and began petting it.

"It got out AGAIN?!" Sunny screeched.

"HE has a name you know! And you're scaring him!" Ari snapped, still stroking her tarantula. Ari seamed to have a strange way of calming spiders, and also insisted that whenever they found one that they'd put it outside instead of killing it. Plus, whenever she walked through a web, she'd make it a new one! Crow spoke up.

"Right...sorry Sun. Forgot to tell you. On the bright side, it didn't chase Kristi this time." he said walking up behind Sunny. As if on cue, the fluffy white cat trotted into the training room.

"Meow." she sounded irritated. Like she was saying, _Hey! Why aren't you feeding me?!_ Then she saw the spider, let out a screech and ripped out of the room leaving a trail of fur. Arachne sighed, and went to put Speedy back in his cage. Hex muttered something under his breath, and only LB heard it. The next thing they knew, she was chasing him down the hall.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left the window open..." Sunny thought aloud, which caused everyone else to say;

"Uh-oh."

Then they heard screaming, and saw Hex out the window for a half-second. Also, they heard yelling from a very familiar voice, that made Percy and Crow (who were the only ones, besides Sunny left in the room), look at each other in complete, and utter horror. Sunny's eyes widened, and she stared at them. What shocked them was that her face said sadness and betrayal, not anger.

"Is that who I think it is?"

* * *

_Fifteen minutes earlier......._

"Come back here you little coward!" LB yelled to the retreating Hex.

"NEVER!" he yelled as he increased his speed. He hadn't eaten in awhile, so he had a handicap on this one. The poor guy had no sense of direction, and ended up cornering himself next to a window. Well, several windows seeing as it was at the front of the tower.

Now this happened quite frequently. Hex said something stupid, LB would get mad, there would be a chase scene, and then she would throw him out a window. He was always OK, just a little wet. LB put some technology outside the tower that slowed his fall, but don't ask me how, or what it is. Because I really have no idea, but I digress.

Poor Hex was cornered in front of a window again, and Lucky arrived just in time to see LB yell at him, and throw him out the window. Now her reaction might seem over the top, but just imagine that you're in an eight story building, and someone just threw your sibling out the window.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"

"Calm down girl."

"CALM DOWN?! YOU JUST THREW MY BROTHER OUT THE WINDOW!"

"It's not like I'd let him get hurt. The tower slows his fall, but that's too complicated to get into right now." she said putting her hand on Lucky's shoulder. Lucky calmed down, then tensed up again and pointed behind LB.

"Hi guys. Great to know you tell me everything." Sunny said. LB turned around to see Percy and Crow banging their heads against the wall. As an expert at horrible timing, Hex walked in (very, very wet), followed by Ari who was carrying Kristi. Of course, saving Hex, Crow stepped in.

"Sun-"

"Why didn't you TELL ME?!" she cried. Now the anger didn't surprise them. What did, was that she wasn't angry that Lucky was there, but that they never told her.

"Well, we were worried about how you'd react." he explained. If looks could kill, Crow would be in the ground with some daisies above him.

"What did you think I would do? Haul her off in handcuffs?!" she cried. No one would meet her eye, except the ever-honest Lucky.

"No. They thought you would put me on lock down." she said.

"LUCKY!" they all yelled.

"What! You know I can't lie!" she responded. No one could argue with that. Sunny was just shaking her head at them, her arms crossed.

"I can't believe you. I said I would help her!" she looked completely betrayed.

"You also said you couldn't trust her." Crow added.

"So you thought I would put her under lock down?! Who do you think I am?!" Sunny was about to blow a gasket.

"I have no idea! I don't know who you are anymore!" Crow snapped back. Everyone else just stood there, feeling very awkward.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you're treating everyone here like spies, and me like a lap-dog!" he yelled. A silence followed that you could cut with a knife. That did it. Everyone filled the silence by making excuses to leave, except Lucky, who really couldn't leave. She was pinning all this on herself. Looking to Sunny, she realized that the red-head was about ready to cry.

"I don't treat you like a lap-dog." she whispered.

"Yes you do! For months I've been your faithful little golden retriever that does your bidding!"

"I-"

"And the others! You don't talk to hem, or even give them a second glance! You've been treating Hex like a traitor just because he wanted Lucky back! You said it wouldn't happen, but look! She's standing right next to you!"

"I have eyes! I know she's there! I know I didn't think she would, but I was just trying to protect Hex! I didn't want him to get hurt!"

"Too late!"

That's when Crow realized he had gone too far. The tears in her eyes broke free, and streamed down her face. Sunny grabbed hold of Luck's wrist.

"Look, she's back and that's all that matters right now! Come on Lucky, we need to make sure Slade doesn't figure out where you went." she muttered. With that, she lead the younger girl down the hall, leaving Crow to bang his head against the wall. Then, the very nosey bunch all fell out of the vent from trying to hear what was happening.

"Dude, I'm all for standing up for yourself, but that was harsh." Percy said.

* * *

**Yeah...notice how things always sound better in your head? Yeah...their fights are mentioned, but never shown. Until now.**


	27. LB's Lament

**I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee, won't my mommy be so proud of me.....does anyone even read these things? Just wondering...anyone else think I should just get on with the story? yeah whatever...**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 27: LB's Lament

"Hex, it's not interrogation if she's willing to do it! If she's not, I'll give her more time, but she might have vital information!" Sunny whisper-yelled to a steaming Hex, who wouldn't budge. He had crossed over into his big bro mode.

"No. Absolutely not. She's not ready. I can tell."

"How?"

"I....I just can, OK?!"

"Hex, please! This isn't for me! This is for everybody! We know Slade's gotten more than we know, and she might be able to tell us what, so we can put the pieces together!" Sunfire was pleading now. Hex was slightly surprised, but didn't budge. There was no way he would let her interrogate his baby sister.

"No! I'm not letting you treat her like a criminal!"

"He has a point Sun." Ari said, not looking up from her book. She wasn't really paying much attention.

"Stay out of this!"

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Ari had put down her book.

"I'm not! I'm just saying what's best! So STAY OUT OF IT!"

"Hey! Leave her alone Sun!" Now Percy was in on it, and somehow Crow got into the mix.

Lucky looked down at the floor. All this had started because of her. She and LB stayed on the sidelines.

"What exactly have I done THIS time?!"

Then, suddenly everyone was in a huge argument. All versus Sunny, until LB had finally had enough. She snapped her head up, slammed the book shut, and stood up.

"I....have.....HAD IT!"

Everyones heads turned toward her.

"Now y'all listen up!I am SICK of all the fighting that's been going on around here! Every time it happens, we end up creating more problems than solving them! Yelling has been getting us nowhere!"

"Then why are you yelling at us now?" Hex asked, obviously still mad. She turned her icy glare to him, and he shrunk back.

"As I was saying, this constant fighting has gotten us to the point of falling apart! Everyone in this room has a share of the blame of what's been happening! You know how everyone has been responding to it?! By ganging up on Sunny!" she yelled.

"It's Sunf-"

"Honey, I know what your name is, and I really couldn't care less right now." she said, wagging her finger. This caused everyone's mouths to drop open, but no one was more shocked than Sunfire herself.

"All this started when she noticed people were keeping secrets! Yes Ari and Percy, I'm talking to you two. Sunny and I go into your room, Ari, and you act like it's the end of the world! And I think we know a few people who know what the end of the world looks like! Then there's Percy! You never said anything about yourself until the Joker showed up! I'm cool with that, but Sunny is not me! She has to be in the know! I know, I'm usually ranting about her, but that was before I noticed how much we're blaming her." LB took a break from her rant to check out the facial expressions.

Sunny looked touched. Who could blame her? Someone besides Crow (who she was still having issues with) was finally standing up for her. Hex looked ready to pass out, Ari and Percy were staring down at the floor, Crow was waiting for the rant to get to him, and Lucky was about ready to cry.

"Now, let's move onto Hex. The psycho big brother. I understand your side of the story, but like I said before; I'm not Sunny. I can't rant about this issue. Y'all need to do it on your own. That goes double for you Crow! You know why you and Sunny are having so many problems? Because you've kept everything bottled up, until it just plain exploded and created a big mess. Oh my lord...I'm starting to sound like a therapist." she took a breath, and her face looked sad, and resolved.

"LB? What's wrong?" Crow asked. He knew something was coming. Something that could break the heart of every member of the team.

"Just let me say something. I can't take all of the fighting. I just...I can't. I this keeps going, and things keep going the way they are, then.......I'm gonna have to leave."

Shock spread through each and every member of the team, and Lucky.

"You're not serious." Hex exclaimed, breaking the silence. LB took a sharp intake of breath, and looked Crow straight in the eye.

"Tell them if I'm lying." she ordered.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I might not like the answer." he said in a low voice.

"Tell them. Now." she barked. Crow searched her emotions, her thoughts, and her words frm her rant. He was right. This would break every heart in the room.

"She's telling the truth." his words cut like a knife.

"No." Sunny squeaked. LB couldn't watch the reactions to her words. She ran to her room. Everyone had the same thing on their mind, but it was (to their utter shock), Sunny who voiced it.

"We need to work this out."

* * *

**So, anyone surprised? Tell me if you are! Since LB has pretty much been sitting on the sidelines, she sees more than anyone else. Even though it's sad, this was the chapter that I most enjoyed writing so far. Review!**

**P.S: If any of you has seen Guys and Dolls, you'll understand the chapter title completely.**


	28. The Plan

**OK. Last chapter got good reviews. YAY! It was totally random, but I woke up this morning, and just got struck with an inspiration. Weird right? And I'm home sick, so I can write it down! Well, it's a welcome weird moment! I'll start now!**

**

* * *

**

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 28: The Plan

All eyes were on Sunfire. They never left her. Well, they never left her until the alarm went off.

"This thing sure has a knack for timing." LB said walking into the room. She hadn't gone far before hearing it. They stepped aside, and let her put in the access code. Once it was put in, a file popped up. LB clicked on it, and out popped a photo of a fourteen-year-old girl, and some information about her. The local police had sent them a case file. The girl was pretty. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, olive toned skin, and rectangle glasses, that made her look like a nerd.

"I thought we didn't do missing persons cases." Hex said.

"We do when they work for Slade." Sunny said, being the third to figure it out.

"What?! She's fourteen! She can't be working for Slade!" Hex yelled. He couldn't stand the fact that anther girl Lucky's age had been brought into this. Usually the missing persons cases they worked on were teenage to twenty five-year-old boys. He turned to Lucky to ask her something, and he saw a completely horrified expression written on her small features.

"Oh no. No no no no NO NO!" she yelled, and fell to her knees.

"Luck, do you know her?" Sunny asked, sitting down next to her. Lucky nodded, and buried her face in her hands.

"She gave me the security details to Boeing and Microsoft. Her mom worked at Boeing, her dad worked at Microsoft. They were both layed off. She was angry, and she needed money." she explained. She stared crying again. Percy couldn't stop staring at the screen. Jane Bauer.

"Percy, why does she have the same last name as you?" Ari asked, causing everyone to do a double-take at the screen.

"Janey. She's my cousin." he muttered. Lucky looked up, and even more tears spilled over. Sunny looked around at her team.

"Lucky, is there any reason why she would go missing?" Sunny asked. She whipped her eyes.

"Well, she probably tried to quit. Or she couldn't get the information."

* * *

_Two days earlier....._

_Come on...come on you stupid clock. I've got a deal after school, and I wanna get it over with. I've gotta quit before it's too late. _Fourteen-year-old Jane Bauer was waiting for the bell to ring for school to end. She had to ride her bike fast to make it on time. Then the bell finally rang, and Ms. Carlson never got to finish her sentence. Jane raced to her locker, stuffed her things into her backpack, and ran for it to the bike racks.

As she road down the street, she thought about the fact that she'd given stolen information to a criminal. The money was no excuse. She went down the alley, and pulled her bike to a stop.

"Ah, there you are my dear. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Slade said, moving slightly into the light. Jane looked around.

"Where's Lucky?" she asked. She had been counting on Lucky being there.

"She is no longer working for me. Creative differences." he hissed. Jane almost smiled.

"In other words, she ran away. Good for her. I've got the intel, but this is the last time I'm doing this." Jane took off her backpack, and rifled through. Slade glared behind his mask.

"And why is that child? You've been doing such a good job."

"You know why. I can't do this anymore. I don't know what you're planning, but I know it isn't good." the young girl exclaimed, handing him the flash drive. Slade took it, and pocketed it. He knew he had to give the order now.

"What a shame, young one. What a shame. I had one more job for you, and it paid more than all the others. It wasn't even very hard." Slade made his voice more convincing. He knew her curiosity would get the better of her.

"What is it?" she asked, taking the bait.

"Well, I understand you have a cousin. Percy Bauer, I believe it is. I want you to tell me where he is." Slade delivered the order completely, leaving nothing out. Jane felt a surge of panic run through her body. She had figured out a long time ago the Flame Thrower was her cousin (she made a mental note to tell him to change his name). If she told Slade this information, she'd be endangering the entire city. She couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Slade, but I can't do that. Not to family." she said firmly. Slade smiled behind the mask, and waved over some of his robots.

"I suppose that proves my theory. It's funny, Jane. Every member of Titans Seattle is the child of someone very important. Arachne's father is Peter Parker, the physicist. Sunfire's father is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. Crow's grandfather is Trigon. Ladybug's father, is the son of a very famous computer expert. Hex and Lucky's father is the Senator from New York. Now, I find that both of Flame Thrower's parents worked for the FBI, and that include his deceased mother. I doubt the poor child ever knew." Slade listed them off as if it was no surprise.

"You don't scare me." Jane said, as the robots came toward her.

"Oh my child. They won't hurt you. I'm counting on you being alive for your cousin to take the bait. The police are bound to find out you work for me, and all of those missing person's cases go to the Titans. Both he and Lucky will be determined to find you." he explained. Jane was horrified, but not just because of the fact that she was bait, but the fact that she had just put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You monster. The software from Microsoft. The plane from Boeing. All the supplies you got. All of them have one thing in common. Nuclear bombs. You're going to nuke Seattle." she spat. Slade raised his invisible eyebrow.

"Very good Jane, very good. But Seattle is just an experiment. If it works, I'll do the same thing to the most important city in the world. Washington DC. Now, you're coming with me. We'll be seeing you cousin, very, very soon."

* * *

**Wow. I finally revealed the plan. Who likes it? I on't figured out the plan a couple of months ago, and I decided it worked I like it, what about you guys?**


	29. I'm Sorry

**Kitty: Hi guys! Another chapter ready to go!**

**Sunny: Yeah. As soon as we walk back in.**

**Kitty: How did you guys get here?!**

**Crow: The door over there.**

**Kitty: Get back in there you guys! I need to start the chapter!**

**Ari: Says who?**

**Kitty: Says the all powerful author! That's who!**

**LB: If you're so 'all powerful', then how did we walk through that door without you noticing?**

**Kitty:......**

**LB: Our work here is done.**

**Kitty: Hey! I brought you into this story, and I can easily take you out! In other words, I CAN KILL YOU OFF!!!**

**(they run back through the Story Door)**

**Kitty: Thank you.....On with the story.**

**

* * *

**

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 29: I'm Sorry

Barely anyone was talking, and Lucky was too scared to go out in public, or near windows thinking Slade would get her. Sun was stressed out. She tried to hide it during her last conversation with her father, but it was in vain. She couldn't hide anything from him. But Nightwing was afraid enough of emotions that he didn't pry.

These days, Sunny found herself more and more in LB's lab, listening to the African-American genius go on and on and on about stuff nobody really cared about. Well, not exactly listening as much as staring off into space. LB was the only one who didn't seem to force being pleasent around her. The others tried, but it was taking a long time to heal.

"I just don't get it. None of the things that were stolen from Microsoft and Boeing have anything in common. Either Sade is messing with us again, or they're not telling us everything that was stolen." poor LB wasn't used to not knowing things.

"Can't you hack into their security network?" Sunny asked, still not really paying attention to the frustrated computer expert. Her thoughts were focused more on how to apologize, which she hadn't done much of. Ever.

"That's the problem! I can't! Jane must be one heck of a hacker, cause there's no way I can crack that code!!! Are you even listening to me?!" her voice had raising an octave per second. She slid her glasses higher on her nose.

"Huh?" Sunny said absentmindedly.

Silence..........

"Go talk to him."

"What?"

"Go talk to Birdie! I know you want to."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Girl, do you see the five college degrees up there?" LB asked pointing to the wall.

"Yes..." Sunny replied. There were indeed five college degrees from Jump City University. Engineering, psychology, medical.......stuff like that.

"And what do they tell you?" she pushed.

"That you're too smart for your own good?" Sunny answered dryly. LB rolled her eyes, and pushed her glassed up again.

"No, they tell you that I'm not an idiot. Go talk to him before I call Arachne in here. I might want a new piñata." she said, wagging her finger as she spoke.

Sunfire knew LB well enough to know when she was bluffing. She wasn't.

"Whatever. I just need some time to think."

And with that, the leader exited the lab. LB sighed.

"Too much pressure....she needs a break. And so do I." she looked in a compact mirror that Sunny had left behind. "Ugh. Girl you need to get some sleep. And you really need to stop talking to yourself. It don't look good. See? You're doing it again! AUGH!!!"

* * *

She didn't plan to run into Crow, but that's just how it worked out.

Originally, she was gonna go up to the roof to think about what to say to him. Of course, he just had to be up there meditating. As she opened the door, a wave of panic swept over her. The empath obviously felt that, because he opened his eyes, and turned his head toward her. She stepped back.

"Sorry. I'll just-"

"No. Stay." he beckoned. She hesitated, but walked over and sat next to him. He lowered down next to her, knowing her emotional turmoil wouldn't allow her to float.

"So you're actually talking to me? I thought you would be too busy with you books." she muttered.

"Ouch."

"Well it's true."

"Yeah. I guess."

An awkward silence followed. Crow was trying to figure out why she was up here. Was she trying to apologize? Yeah right. She'd said sorry three times in her life.

"Are you gonna say anything?" she asked.

"I've been wondering the same think about you."

"Hmph."

"Why did you come up here anyway?"

"Why do I ever come up here? To think!"

"About what?!"

"What do you THINK?! EVERYTHING! LB's threat, Slade, Lucky, the team. And you know what?!"

"What?!"

"I'M SORRY!" she yelled. Crow gaped at her, not sure if he was dreaming.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything! The snooping, the yelling.....and treating you like you're my faithful sidekick." she whispered. It was pretty much all she could manage. They just stood there for a moment, until Crow took hold of her wrist, and pulled her close to him.

"So I take it you forgive me?" she asked. Crow chuckled.

"Yup. As long as you forgive me for being such a jerk."

"I did awhile ago."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Oh great......."

* * *

**WINTER BREAK BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	30. It's A Trap

**OMG I love you guys! I thought the last chapter was bad, but you guys really made my day! Here's the next one! I've been planning it for awhile, and I had to get through a transition chapter first. Whoa....chapter 30?! Dang.....it's hard to get to a climax....**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 30: It's A Trap

As Crow and Sunny walked into the common room, everyone was in mass chaos. Percy was trying to figure out how to shut off the alarm, Hex was trying to get Lucky out from behind the couch, and Arachne was trying to find her mask. Unsuccessfully, of course.

LB ran in (still in her lab get-up), and analyzed the scene. Crow and Sunny were looking around, confused. They were holding hands, which was a relief to all. As she looked around, she just got more and more annoyed. How hard was it to answer an alarm? And why did Ari take off her mask in the first place?

"LB, answer the alarm. Lucky, if you're going to hid, do so in the kitchen. It has the best cover. Ari, keep your face turned away from the screen, just in case. Hex, turn off the laptops. Percy, put your hands where I can see them,and step away from the computer. Crow, make sure he doesn't go near it." Sunfire ordered. They were all too glad to take orders from her again.

As soon as LB pressed a few keys, an image that they really didn't want to see filled the screen.

"Slade...." Sunny growled. At that moment, the features she had inherited from her father became more dominant than usual.

"Yes, my dear. Though I begin to wonder why you always point out the obvious. Just another trait from your overbearing father, I guess." he sneered. That did it. Her eyes began to glow, and the team instinctively took a step back.

"Don't you DARE say anything about my father!" she yelled. Slade merely chuckled, and turned his attention to Ari, who was still turned around.

"Ms. Parker, I must admit that the mask would do no good. I've done my research." he boasted. Ari gasped, and turned around.

"Roxy told you in other words." her voice was shaky.

"Oh what a pretty face. Such a waste to hide behind a mask." he sneered. Suddenly, a high pitched Brooklyn accent rang in their ears.

"Pretty face? Yeah right." Roxy interjected, causing everyone to cringe at her voice.

"Hello Roxy. Still haven't been to a tanning salon, I see." Ari countered.

"Why would I need a tanning salon? I'm twenty times prettier than you. I told you you should dye your hair. Blonde is the way to go." she squeaked. She couldn't help it. It was her voice. Sunfire turned her eyes to Roxy.

"Um, I've gone that way. I prefer being a red head." she said. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Blondes have more fun."

"HA!" Arachne laughed.

"Girls, girls. We are getting off subject. The reason I'm calling is to offer a trade."

"What kind of a trade?" Sunfire's eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"If you give me Lucky, I'll give you-"

"No deal."

Hex turned to look at Sunfire, feeling guilty all of the sudden. He turned to LB, who gave him a look that said 'I told you so.'

"Ah but my dear, you haven't even heard my end of the deal."

As he spoke, two robots came out with a struggling girl, who was yelling things that a fourteen-year-old should not be yelling. Her hair was in a simple ponytail, with jeans, a black off the shoulder sweater, and high heeled boots. Her glasses were different from her picture. She must have gotten new ones. Frameless looked good on her.

"YOU HAD BETTER LET ME GO! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!!!" Jane screamed. She didn't look scared. She looked angry.

"This child is going to give me hearing problems." Slade muttered.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HEARING PROBLEMS!"

Percy was trying very hard not to laugh. That was Jane alright.

"As you can see, it's a fair trade. I hand over the helpless little girl-"

"HELPLESS?! YEAH RIGHT!"

"-and you give me the one who can fend for herself." he continued without faltering.

"I don't make deals with criminals." Sunny snapped. She would have said more, but Jane cut in with more yelling at Slade. All who were listening wondered how she could get such a colorful vocabulary in only fourteen years. Even Slade. There was no denying the shock in his eyes. When she paused to take a breath, he continued.

"It's your choice of course. Though I wouldn't recommend leaving her here."

Lucky couldn't take it anymore. She came out of the kitchen.

"Deal." she announced. All eyes turned to her.

"Lucky no!" Jane cried. Now she looked scared. Not for herself, but for the welfare of her friend.

"I have to Jane. And if you guys want to argue, then do it later." her high soprano voice, suddenly sounded much more mature than any fourteen year old should. It made sense, seeing as how long she had been on her own.

"Good choice. You're a smart young lady. I will see you in five days. Lucky, you know where to go." his words were smug. Everyone noted that he had called her young lady, instead of child, or little girl. Coming from him, it was a great sign of......some form of respect.

The transmition was cut off just before Jane started screaming at him again.

"Lucky, what were you thinking?" Hex exclaimed. Lucky looked calmly at her brother, and said;

"I was thinking, that this is a trap. It's not a trade off. Jane's a tool to get you there."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.......LOL! That was fun! Raise your hand if you hate Roxy! (raises hand) If you want to know what her voice sounds like, go online and search Harley Quinn. That's what she sounds like.**


	31. I'm In

**OMG guys....I've been soooooo lazy. Sorry Peoples. I know where I want to get, but it's getting there that's the trouble.**

**On with the story!!!**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 31: I'm In

Have you ever had one of those moments when you're at a complete loss for words? Well, Titans Seattle sure has. They just stood staring at Lucky for about five minutes. LB noted that they tend to stare at people in shock a lot.

Inevitably, the silence was broken. But they all wished it hadn't been, because what Ari had to say sent a chill down their backs. It started when she gasped, as a realization suddenly hit her.

"No!" she cried. Her hands flew over her mouth, and she wore an expression of pure horror. She slid down onto the couch.

"Ari, what's wrong?" asked Sunny, who made her way over to her.

"Slade knows who I am." she squeaked.

"Yeah, we heard. But that still doesn't-"

"If he knows who I am, then he knows who my brother is. And who my father is. That's not all. If he knows about them...." she couldn't finish. LB's eyes widened.

"He could know about all of us. Our relatives. Who they are. What they do. Everything." she gasped. Hex and Lucky exchanged looks. Her face was filled with guilt, and she couldn't look him in the eye. He saw a lone tear glide down her cheek, and a fist clenched around his heart. Hex stared at her as he realized just why she looked so guilty.

"You knew."

"Not for certain." she defended herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. No one was exactly sure what to do. Hex was usually the one defending Lucky, not accusing her. Well, he wasn't exactly accusing as much as speaking out of anger.

"He told me to find information on all of you. Your pasts, your weaknesses, etc. He told me to give it to him when I was done. I put the information on a disk." Lucky explained.

"When did you give it to him?" Sunfire asked. Lucky shook her head.

"I never did. I finished getting the information, but I never gave it to him." she explained.

"Then how did he-"

"I left. That's how. I left the disk with the rest of my stuff."

"But why did you-"

"It was a short window of time. I didn't know how long he would be gone, and I didn't know when he would leave again. And I REALLY didn't want to get caught. I'm sure you can relate to that." she said to Sunny.

"How did you-"

"Background checks, remember? I probably joined him just after you left. Anyway, I saw the opportunity, and I took it. I had to......" she trailed off, not sure if she should say any more. Of course, Sunny the Detective picked it up.

"You aren't telling us something, Lucky." she stated. Not a question, a statement.

"You are correct." Lucky answered.

"Are you going to tell us?" Sunny asked.

"Probably not. I was going to, but you have enough to worry about."

"Lucky, the best way to fight him is to know what he's doing." Sunny argued.

"You don't want to know!" Lucky snapped.

"You can't protect us. We have to know. We know he stole more from Microsoft than they're telling. Even Boeing and pretty much every other place that was robbed isn't telling us something! If they won't tell us what it is, then it must be something big. Really big." said the short tempered redhead. They just stood glaring at each other for a couple seconds, but Sunny never lost a staring contest.

"The term 'hot' is more like it." said Lucky.

"What?" Sunny asked. LB (being the smart one), got it immediately.

"As in, nuclear hot?" she asked.

"Exactly. And you're right, Sunny. They haven't told you everything. The nerds are all freaking out trying to figure out how the security was hacked. It's actually pretty hilarious that one fourteen-year-old can cause so many forty-year-olds to run around like chickens without a head." she chuckled softly, but her small smile faded. "But that's what made his plan so easy. They're so preoccupied with the security breach, that they're completely ignoring the fact that everyone in the city is in danger!"

"You're not serious." LB said.

"It gets worse. Seattle is just a test. If he succeeds here, he'll do the same to DC." she revealed. Hex was infuriated, but refrained from saying anything when he heard a voice.

_No. That's how you lost her the first time._

Hex looked around for who had said that, until he noticed that no one else heard it. When his eyes got to Crow, he realized it was him who said it. How did he always know everything?

_I've gotten better at the mind reading._

Apparently. But he was right. Think before you say anything. He needed to do more of that.

"So, what do we do?" Hex asked. Lucky gave a sad smile.

"Exactly what Slade told us to do. But with a twist. Once he has us where he wants us, that's when we strike." she explained. Sunfire raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed with the younger girl.

"I'm in."

* * *

**Tired..........school night.........mom in bad mood.......chapter probably sucks.....but must update........**


	32. We're Ready

**To any of you who play guitar and know what I'm talking about..........I HATE BAR CHORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**On with the story!!!**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 32: We're Ready

_"Hex, do you know where you're going?" (Sunny)_

_"Of course I do! LB's reading the map!" (Hex)_

_"LB? Do you know where we're going?" (Crow)_

_"Of course I-Uh oh...." (LB)_

_"..........."_

_"You have five PHD's and you were holding the map upside down?!" (Sunny)_

_"Hey! I'm not good with details...or people. I'm still trying to figure out how I got a degree in psychology..." (LB)_

_"Hello! I know how to get there!" (Lucky)_

_"Hex, just let me drive." (Crow)_

_"No way! You're not touching my baby!" (Hex)_

_"Hex, why can't you just let someone else drive? Remember the time we had to go to Everett, and we almost went to Portland?" (Sunny)_

_"LB was holding the map that time too." (Hex)_

_"Hey! I wasn't when you took us to Canada when we had to go to Olympia!" (LB)_

_"Yes you were. You ripped it in half!" (Hex)_

_"It was an accident!" (LB)_

"Hey! A Starbucks!" (Ari)

"Don't you dare!" (Percy)

_"Hey...since I know how to get there, can I drive?" (Lucky)_

_"NO!" (everyone)_

This is what Arachne and Percy had to listen to on their headsets. Since there wasn't enough room in the car, they were both riding on their motorcycles.

_"Oh look! It's raining!" (Crow)_

_"It's Seattle, Crow. It's always raining." (LB)_

_"Would you guys shut up and let me tell you where to go?!" (Lucky)_

_"A map is more reliable." (LB)_

_"It depends on the person holding it." (Hex)_

"That's it! I'm turning off my headset!" Percy exclaimed.

_"Don't you dare, Percy! We need to keep in contact!" (Sunny)_

"We're four feet away from each other!" Percy argued.

"Both of you calm down before you make Hex crash!" Arachne laughed. She was trying to keep everyone's spirits up, and she was the only one who could do the job. She felt a sudden ache in her ankles.....no! The doctors made a mistake. It was all in her head. Like when she saw The Sixth Sense and thought she saw dead people for a week.

_"I will never crash my baby!" (Hex)_

_"Oh shut up Hex." (Sunny)_

_"Why don't you make me?" (Hex)_

_"EYES ON THE ROAD!!" (everyone)_

_"Take a left! Not a right! A left! LEFT!!" (Lucky)_

_"Your left or mine?!" (Hex)_

_"WE HAVE THE SAME LEFT!" (Lucky)_

_"Are you sure?" (Hex)_

_"JUST TURN LEFT!!!!" (everybody)_

A half an hour later..........

Lucky was sitting on the middle seat, since she was the smallest. She never liked taking the middle seat. Sitting in between Crow and Sunny who were both yelling at her inattentive brother, never really appealed to her. Well, they weren't yelling at him now. After LB got fed up and threw the map out the window, they decided that maybe they should listen to Lucky.

"Hex, that's the exit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"I think this way might be faster..."

"Don't even think about it!"

Giving directions to her brother was impossible. He always thought that he could find a short cut, and ended up getting hopelessly lost, resulting in them taking twice as long to get to their destination than they would have had to in the first place.

But while Lucky was giving the directions, Sunny was thinking. What exactly had Lucky found out? Knowing Lucky like she did, the girl must have been very thorough. In fact, she probably knew more about her team than she did. That bothered her.

Meanwhile, Ari was wondering the same thing. If Lucky looked through her life as Penny Parker, she had probably found out about 'The Incident'. Ari wondered if she knew the real reason she quit skating, and the real reason she hated Roxy Carmical so much.

* * *

"Stop here!" Lucky abruptly shouted. Hex slammed on the breaks, and Ari and Percy stopped right behind him. When they got out of the car, they looked around.

"A library?" Sunny asked. It seemed like Slade to hide in a library. It was in plane sight, and to top it all off, it was abandoned.

It took awhile for them to get through the library, mainly because Crow and LB kept getting distracted by the books. But when they got to the back, Lucky suddenly stopped. The team watched her for a few seconds, as she ran her fingers over an old bookshelf.

"Lucky," Sunny whispered. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Lucky let out a sad laugh. "I should be asking you the same question."

"What do you mean?" Hex asked. Lucky turned around, and remembered all their pasts as she looked them over.

"Slade knows everything about your pasts. The good, the bad, the skeletons in your closets. I know that he needs to capture you guys to make the plan work, but you need to know that it won't be pleasant. He'll bring things up from your pasts that you never knew," she looked at Percy. "you never want to think about," she looked at Sunny. "things you never accepted," she looked at Crow. "or that you never told anyone." her eyes settled on Ari.

"We can handle it, Squirt." Hex said. She secretly loved her old nickname, but she rolled her eyes in disgust. Sunny stepped in front of the younger girl.

"We're ready. For anything."

* * *

**Once again, a transitional chapter. This one was more to get a better feel for the characters, and a kind of peek into their pasts before I fully reveal them. Trust me. Ari's will shock you. But if you paid attention in this chapter, you just might figure it out. **


	33. Revelations

**OK...so I'm reading your reviews, and no one has any idea about Ari's secret. And I just have to get something out of my system. **

**ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND?!**

**hehehe........sorry....I just get a little frustrated when no one catches the hints, or just doesn't let me know they caught on. No offense to anyone.**

**

* * *

**

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 33: Revelations

Percy came to in an empty room, strapped to a chair. He tried to burn his restraints, but they were fire resistant. Of course. He remembered what had happened when Lucky had pulled a book from the shelf. What a cliche. The fake bookcase.

They had gone down a flight of stairs, and were greeted by the robots, Roxy, and Slade himself. They could have won, but Slade cheated and got the knockout gas. It even worked on Sunny and Crow, who weren't even full human.........

"Why, hello Mr. Bauer. How nice to actually speak to you for a change, without Sunfire butting in." Slade purred. Percy glared at his surroundings. He could only hear Slade. Not see him.

"Leave her alone, Slade. You've done enough. There's a scar you've left her that will never fully heal because of you." he hissed. There was a chuckle.

"Much like the one the Joker left on you?"

Percy looked down. He was right, of course. That was one of the only things that he and Sunny had in common. They had both been directly hurt by crime. As he was thinking about this, a picture flashed up on screen. A picture of his mother.

"Your mother was very beautiful. A shame what the Clown Prince of Crime had to do."

"What do you mean 'had to'? She was an innocent civilian!" Percy snapped. Slade chuckled once again.

"Percy, you disappoint me. Do you honestly believe that that was why she was murdered?"

"What else should I believe?!" the seventeen-year-old yelled.

"I know it's been bothering you Percy. That bank was one of the poorest in the city. Why would he go there? And even so, why did he leave without a single penny?"

"Because he's an evil sociopath with a love of death."

As Percy was speaking, the photo of his mother changed. It got smaller, until it was on the corner of a personnel file. An FBI personnel file.

"Wrong. He was there on a mission. He wouldn't have cared if there was enough money in there to buy out an entire dynomite factory. Your mother, Selina Marquez, was one of the most important agents in the Federal Bureau of Investigation. She was there undercover. There was information being passed through that bank. She was getting too close. He was just a hit man."

"No! That's not true! She was never into..." but when he thought about it, things started falling into place. Things his mother had never fully explained to him.

"Oh but it is true, Mr. Bauer. Now that we're on the subject of parents, let us move on to William Bauer."

"My.....my father?" as he spoke, another photo showed up on screen. A man with blue eyes and sandy blond hair.

"Well, yes my boy. But you look angry. You shouldn't be. He's a good man." Slades creepy voice chuckled. Percy's face grew red.

"A good man?! He left my mom and I because he couldn't handle being a dad! Some man." he yelled. There was laughter.

"Oh, I see that there's a great deal your mother never told you. He was part of the FBI as well. I believe that's how they met. How romantic." Slade sneered.

Percy refused to let himself to get distracted.

"Now I believe William is a very nice addition to the CIA. That's how your parents separated. They never divorced, but your mother had to make it seem like he left. Very clever woman."

Percy tried to suppress a gasp. He only hoped that Lucky would initiate the plan soon. He wasn't sure how much of this news he could handle without blowing up.

* * *

Crow had never entirely fallen asleep.

His grandfather being a demon, he wasn't as affected by knockout gas as normal humans were. He winced at remembering his grandfather. Being the related to an evil tyrant from the underworld wasn't easy to cope with. No, he wasn't related to a politician. His grandfather was none other than Trigon the Terrible. Not that Crow would ever admit that.

"You're awake just in time. You Titans are such heavy sleepers. Of course, you weren't ever fully asleep, judging by your.....heritage."

Not this...Crow knew Slade would unearth something, but he never considered this.

"Are you angry? I shouldn't be surprised. Your grandfather had quite a temper on him."

Crow forced himself to calm down. He had an anger problem just like his mother. He had a bit more control, but it was there.

"From what Lucky has said, you never talk about it. I can't say I blame you. Even I wouldn't want to admit I was related to someone like that. Sure, I worked for him. But at least I don't share his bloodline."

_It's what he wants....calm yourself. Remember what Mom said. 'Empty your mind, and breathe.'_

"I'm quite impressed Crow. You have much better control than your mother. If she wasn't on constant guard, she could destroy the entire city."

Never, EVER, insult a guys mother. That's just crossing a line.

"I never understood how she managed to defeat him. Through love? The spawn of a demon isn't capable of such things."

Not only did he just cross a line, he drove over the line in a speeding bus with twenty cops on his tail. Crows eyes glowed black, but he stopped himself short. He could kill his friends if he lost control. And if he somehow hurt Sunny....it was enough to regain control. For now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunny was waiting for Slade's voice over. Knowing Sunny, you can easily guess that it didn't take long for her to get very, very irritated.

"Hello, my dear."

"Finally. What were you discussing with the others? High tax rates?!" she ranted.

"Charming, as usual. A wit like your fathers, and a temper to go with it. You two truly are two of a kind."

Sunny rolled her eyes, but inwardly wondered what he was getting at.

"A fact that I'm proud of." she hissed. Slade chuckled over the speaker.

"Maybe, maybe not. Remember he was also my apprentice once."

"BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIS FRIENDS!"

"Touche'. But remember another thing you both have in common with your apprenticeships. You both enjoyed it."

Sunny watched as Slade pulled up two scans. One of her, one of her father as a teenager. She already knew about all this, but it still hurt to have it rubbed in her face. She enjoyed stealing for a change. She loved the thrill of not knowing if she would get caught. It could have been her teenage rebellion, but it still kept her bound to Slade for as long as she was. It was also the reason she couldn't trust herself.

"I'm not coming back to you! Neither will Lucky!" she snapped. Silence.

She hoped Lucky would come through. Sunny had placed her teams lives into the girls hands. She hoped she hadn't made a mistake. No, she knew she hadn't made a mistake.

* * *

"Hey Penny." Roxy said. Arachne groaned. Slade was truly for evil putting her in the same room with Fran Drescher's twin sister who breathed in helium.

**(A/N: Kudos to those of you who know who Fran Drescher is!)**

"Hello Rox. I heard they were looking for new voices for Alvin and the Chipmunks. Interested?" the brunette asked. Roxy's eyes flashed. In school, that usually meant that the poor girl who had made her angry would be sent to therapy.

"Very funny, Doll-Face. You made a great deal of those cracks during your skating career. Your very short live skating career. Oh don't look so sad. You weren't that great anyway." the Queen Bee smirked. Ari rolled her eyes.

"Tell that to Kristi Yamaguchi." she grinned. Roxy glared.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Your skating idol! Blah blah blah!! Kristi Yamaguchi always played by the rules! She was a wimp! You wanna know who MY skating idol is?!" she screeched.

"Tonya Harding?" Ari asked sarcastically. Roxy smiled as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

"Yeah. That's exactly right. She wasn't afraid to break the rules. She was my.....inspiration, if you will."

"What?"

"Oh honey, please tell me you didn't really fall for that. Two brothers who hate each other, deciding to attack us both at the same time. We were in the Junior League for crying out loud! You really thought there were psychotic fans in the Junior League?!" Roxy laughed.

"I.....I wasn't sure."

"Breaking my leg was just a sympathy thing. Imagine my shock when I realize that the only reason my plan to end your career had failed. And then in the hospital when the mask fell off. But ironically, I ended your career anyway. Speaking of which, how are your ankles?" the conniving little witch asked.

Ari winced. She never told her friends about this. Not even Percy. Only Lucky knew, and she had found out on her own.

* * *

_"Arachne, where are you going?" the petite girl asked. Ari was walking down the hall at six AM, clad in sweat pants and a hoody, with her gym bad slung over her shoulder. Her hair was in a bun._

_"Lucky, for the last time, call me Ari." she exclaimed. Lucky always insisted on calling everyone by their full names. _

_"Don't change the subject. Do you still skate?" she asked. Ari shifted uncomfortably. _

_"Yeah, so?" _

_"SO?! Your ankles were shattered! You were lucky you could WALK again!" she cried._

_"I don't believe that." Ari muttered. Lucky's eyes were hard set._

_"If you go, I'll tell the others about the injury. Apparently, they don't know."_

_Ari sighed. She was beaten by a girl six inches shorter than her._

* * *

Roxy's voice took her out of her daydream.

"So does Pete still blame himself?" she asked. Ari glared.

"It wasn't his fault! You made an iron bar collapse from the ceiling! It was heading right for him! I had to push him out of the way!" she cried.

"Yeah. And it landed right on your ankles. It looked like it really hurt. I heard the doctors said you would never skate again. That probably hurt even more."

Ari resisted the urge to cry. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She was just about to break down, when her chair suddenly released her.

"NOW!!!!!" came Lucky's voice over the intercom.

The signal. It was time to go.

* * *

**All of you give a great big hug to the person you feel most sorry for! (can't choose) Uh...GROUP HUG! (hugs them all)**

**And I'll bet you're wondering why I left out Hex and LB. I want to keep LB more of a mystery to you guys, and Hex......well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Trust me. It's funny.**


	34. In Action: Part 1

**Those of you who have me on author alert, PLEASE don't throttle me! I know I know! I started a Star Trek fanfic! But I wanted to start it before someone else thought of it! Besides! I was in WRITERS BLOCK for this one! Ending stories is HARD! So, I'm asking you to spare my life. You know I love you guys. In fact, I read your reviews to get me to start writing! And I had to write out an outline of what going to happen next. I mean, I knew what I wanted, but I needed it written out to be able to organize it all. So please don't kill me. I'm already beating myself up enough.**

**

* * *

**

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 34: In Action: Part 1

Lucky crawled through the vents, laughing at the fact that she was using the oldest trick in the book. And she knew this place well. There was nothing this building could surprise her with.

When she was with Slade, he didn't tell her much of anything. Lucky wasn't a big fan of that, and she was smart. She knew if she had her usual sarcastic attitude, he would know all she was capable of. So Lucky played the scared little girl. She even cried sometimes when he threatened her. It drove her nuts, because she really wanted to make a sarcastic comment, and critique everything he was doing.

When she was sure he suspected nothing, Lucky would wait until he left on one of his loner jobs, and sneak into the computer lab. She was no genius, but what she did have on her side was a photographic memory. Another thing she had kept from Slade.

Of course, she had done all this before she was really aware of what he was capable of. Before she was really afraid of him.

Lucky remembered LB teaching her to hack into a powerful computer once before, and her photographic memory had ever forgotten it. It had taken a bit longer than it had taken LB, but as said before, Lucky wasn't a genius.

She looked at everything that showed up on the screen once. His destinations, his robots blueprints, and the blueprints of the lair. She needed only to read through each of these, and they were imprinted instantly into her memory.

So currently, the pink-haired-nightmare (as Percy had taken to calling her), was crawling through an air-vent, trying to navigate her way to where she figured that Jane would be.

Jane was an extremely vital part of the plan. Without her, she would have to improvise, which never ended well for her. True to her name, Lucky had managed to snatch Jane's iPhone from Roxy when the gas hit. Lucky knew it was coming, and was quick to leave. A part of her felt guilty about leaving the others, but she knew that there was no other way. It was part of her and Sunny's plan.

_"It's all going perfectly, Lucky. You hacked into the computer mainframe, and managed to get the others out. All you have to do is find Jane, and it'll all be smooth sailing from there." _she thought to herself. Smooth sailing was a bit of a stretch. The step after getting Jane would be far from smooth. But it would have to do. It was their only chance. If she knew Slade, he wanted the Titans there for a purpose. And that purpose was for them to witness their failure to stop him. Lucky was not about to let that happen.

* * *

"Stupid stupid stupid! How could I have fallen for that? I could've just agreed to it, and then said I couldn't find anything. No...he wouldn't have bought that. Ugh! Who am I kidding? There was no way I could've prevented this. Unless I hadn't joined up with him in the first place." Jane muttered.

Most would find a girl talking to herself rather odd, but it was actually quite normal for this particular teenager. She and her friends were far from normal. But that was another story. Others would blame her talking to herself on her Tourette's syndrome, which was quite ludicrous.

Tourettes syndrome was a neurological disorder. It had nothing to do with mental stability. The most psychological effect it had was a short temper. It did come hand in hand with OCD, ADHD, and occasionally epilepsy. But that had nothing to do with Tourette's itself. Jane often got annoyed with assumptions such as these.

She rolled her eyes. Here she was, in a possibly life-threatening situation, and she was concentrating on the stereotypes of Tourette's syndrome. Although it did help her keep her anxiety down, it did not help her situation at all.

But Jane wasn't all that worried. Hours earlier, she had noticed that the cameras in her windowless and door-less cell had stopped moving as she did. They kept still. That's when she knew the Titans had not fallen for Slade's trick. Jane's inner cynic told her that it wouldn't do much good, anyway.

Jane sat on her 'bed' (if it could really be called a bed), and tapped her foot on the floor. She hated not having her iPhone with her. She could hack into anything with it. Well, except the CIA. She needed either her desktop, or laptop for that. She had gotten bored one summer, but that's another story entirely. Long story short, she got into some trouble with her Uncle Will.

Her musing came to an abrupt stop when Lucky suddenly lowered from an air vent, via grapple belt.

"You're late," Jane said. Lucky rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Jane," Lucky replied pulling a small item out of her pocket, and tossing it to her. "Here's your iPhone. You'll need it."

"Thanks, Lucky," she sighed in relief. "I was going crazy without this thing. What did you guys do to the cameras, by the way?" Lucky smirked.

"Of course you would notice that. LB fed him a loop."

"That's it? He'll never fall for it." Jane said skeptically. Lucky grinned.

"You've obviously never seen one of LB's loops." she replied cheekily. Jane raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever. What's the plan, Stan?"

* * *

"This is complete insanity, Lucky. You are nuts." Jane whispered to Lucky in the vent.

"We had to think of something, Jane. Do you want Seattle to get nuked?" Lucky whispered back. Jane didn't have a reply to that. Lucky had laid the entire plan out to her. The plan was completely crazy, and it would probably never work, but ti was their best bet. As soon as Lucky gave the word, Jane would continue down the vent, and Lucky would stay behind. And apparently it was happening sooner than Jane had anticipated.

"This is where I get off." the pink-haired girl announced. Jane looked uneasy.

"Are you sure this'll work?" she asked.

"Nope. Now go before you screw this up."

Then Jane moved down the vent as she was supposed to. Lucky opened the ventilation shaft from underneath her, and stuck her magnetic grapple onto the metal to make her ride down more comfortable.

"Hello, Lucky," a voice said behind her. Lucky sighed and turned around. There he was in all his creepy glory.

"Slade," she replied curtly.

"Come with me."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

**And I'm still as evil as ever aren't I. Once again, I already feel bad enough for that hiatus. I was sure I'd keep going over the summer, but I just wasn't getting inspired. Plus I was memorizing lines for the church play, and I was also focusing on two stories at once which I do not recommend. Ever. But I'm back, and I have the next part outlined so I'll try to get my next chapter up within the next two weeks. No guarantees. High school. Bleh.**

**I still want reviews, people.**


	35. In Action: Part 2

**Holy long delays, Batman! Sorry. AGAIN! I suck at updating, I know. But I whipped myself in the butt and got to work this time. So please don't kill me. If it makes you feel any better, I've got the stomach flu. :'(**

* * *

TTNG: New Team

Chapter 35: In Action, Part 2

As the six members of Titans Seattle exited their cells and acknowledged each other, they noticed two things:

1. Ari was dragging an extra one-hundred-and-twenty pounds of bratty blonde New Yorker.

2. Hex looked like he wanted to go to sleep.

"Well," he said rubbing his eyes. "Looks like Lucky did it."

The pink-eyed ginger yawned and then smiled contentedly as the others stared at him incredulously. They had just endured having their past screw-ups and family secrets thrown in their faces, and he looked like-

"Why do you look like you've just woken up from a nap?" LB growled.

"'Cause I did," he yawned, causing all but one other Titan to snicker.

"You took Tylenol PM instead of normal Tylenol didn't you," LB stated. Hex smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't find the regular!"

"Boy, you know what happened last time you did that!"

"It was such a nice nap..."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Not at all."

"UGH!"

Despite the conversation being extremely entertaining, Sunny knew they had a plan to continue. And time was of the essence.

* * *

The six teammates and the one annoying Queen Bee ran blindly through the underground hideout, which was much larger than they had anticipated. Why a guy who lived with himself, a few robots, and the occasional teenager needed so much space... never mind. He probably just wanted to keep as much space as possible between him and the teenager.

The place had twists and turns and staircases in the strangest possible places, but Sunny was able to deduce which ways were correct, and which ways would get them hopelessly lost. It was a bit strange to her. Slade seemed to be taking after The Riddler, leaving small clues at each hallway. Just even more evidence that Slade wasn't all there.

"So," Crow asked as he ran alongside his girlfriend. "Your plan is to just run in there, beat up Slade, take out the main computer and hope for the best?"

"Pretty much," she admitted. The others raised their eyebrows, obviously not believing her.

Sunny was not telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, but they knew she was holding out on them for a reason. Not because she didn't trust them. If she didn't trust them, then she wouldn't have brought them along in the first place.

She suddenly slid to a stop when she came to a door. Probably the way into the control room.

"Finally," Hex said as he walked up to the door. Sunny placed her arm out in front of him, her eyes fixated on the door.

Something wasn't quite right. It was too obvious. Lucky had said that her detective skills would have to be used to get through the place alive. This door was convenient. There was no way Slade would put the door in such an obvious place. She looked to the walls, feeling for some indentation to indicate a hidden entrance.

No, that was also too obvious.

_Think, Sunny_, she chastised herself. _You know there's some other way to get in there._

The others stood back and watched her with fascination. They knew that look. She was solving a puzzle. They hadn't seen her look like that in a long time, and they were glad to see it again. It meant that Sunny was on her way to being her old self again.

They jumped when she let out a Starfire-esque squeal of delight as she realized something. She suddenly looked at the floor and pushed down a fairly large steal tile in the middle of the floor.  
Instantly, the tile gave way, followed by the one in front of it, followed by the next, each going lower than the first.

All at once, it hit them. They were hidden stairs. Now that they thought about it, they didn't know why they didn't see it before. The tiles covering the floor weren't shaped like squares as one would expect. Instead, they were large rectangles that reminded them of wood flooring, only the pieces were much larger and in perfect order.

As the stairs finished lowering, Sunny crossed her arms and gave them all a smug grin. One that they hadn't seen in a long time.

"You guys coming?"

They didn't know what had happened in that interrogation room, but apparently Slade's plan had backfired. She was back to her old self.

* * *

Jane crawled through the vents listening to music on her iPhone.

_Thank the Lord I had my headphones with me,_ she thought.

She chuckled to herself as Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" began to play. She knew she shouldn't have trusted her older brother with the phone. He had a thing for Rick Rolling. It was a passion, really. He had even played the stupid song over the school's intercom just for the heck of it.

Then came a two-second track, which was a recording of her brother speaking only two words:

"The Game."

He was so immature.

Jane shook her head, trying to get off her ADD Rabbit Trail, as her mother called it, proceeding through the vent trying to get to the main control room.

She turned a corner with some difficulty, seeing as the vent was three feet by three feet. Spitting out a dust bunny that had managed to find itself in her mouth, she continued on.

If Lucky's directions were correct (and they were), she would be directly above her destination ...now. Jane sound the circle in the floor of the vent that Lucky had drawn with Passion-Pink lipstick. Jane chuckled. Lipstick was one of a girl's best gadgets. You never knew when you would need it.

Jane searched through her pocket for the small laser that Lucky had given her for the next part of the plan. After some squirming, she managed to find it, and a pack of gum. Jane grinned and unwrapped a piece, knowing she would need something to occupy the ADD part of her brain.

She pointed the laser at a part of the circle, and turned on, stifling a squeak as it buzzed to life. She shook her head, getting herself over the startle and immediately cut a hole exactly on the line of lipstick. She left a small piece of metal attached to the vent, but let the laser linger long enough to weaken it. Jane then bent the metal down slightly and slid out through the hole, hands first.

Not the best idea.

_Ouch!_ she thought. _That's a sprain._

She stood up, cradling her wrist to her chest. After a few minutes of looking around, she spotted the small step-ladder that Lucky had promised to provide. Grinning, Jane moved the ladder with her good arm, climbed it, and put the circle of metal back into place, using the laser to seal it once more.

Stepping down once more, Jane looked at the massive control panel and grinned. There was a space behind the panel large enough for her petite frame to crawl behind.

Jane squeezed her way in the space between the wall and the control panel, and continued crawling until she was in the correct spot. Taking out her iPhone and a USB chord, she got to work.

* * *

**No, I'm not giving any deadlines this time because I'll just put too much pressure on myself and then take forever. **

**Just so you know, I am going to finish this story. In fact, I'm already planning future ones with these characters! Go to my profile for details. **


End file.
